Madness BioHaz
by Lerioi
Summary: A Madness Tribute. The War is over but a new one has just begun. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

My Tribute to Madness Combat…I actually redid this on Deviant Art, still didn't get as many views as I would have liked. Questions, comments, or just reviews are a lovely thing for this series. Also, I'm looking for more characters…not that it matters. So enjoy, and do whatever comes natural.

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 1: Somewhere in Nevada

It was quiet except for the occasional pounding of a keyboard. A sigh was heard from a shadowy figure near the computer. Its pupil less red eyes was filled with sleepiness as the computer screen flickered. He flopped down on a chair and massaged his forehead. He had a tired tone in his voice as he spoke. "I can't get this feeling away from me. It feels like…I have no train of thought."  
"What?"  
He turned around to look at the fourteen foot person that was standing by the window on guard duty. The guy's mask gleamed in the moonlight. The teeth of the mask were brighter than the rest. "I can't concentrate."  
"Oh."  
The MAG-V2 looked back outside finally understanding what his boss had meant. He sighed in frustration. "Out of all the MAGs I had, the shorty had to live." He muttered as he turned back toward the computer shaking his head. Looking at the screen again he saw something in the corner of the screen disappear. He turned to the guard with a gulp.  
"Ray, did you see anything out there?"  
"Not yet, Boss."  
He looked at Ray then the screen confused. He jumped as the sirens in the building went off. He looked at the screen again as a cloaked figure walked up to the desk. He cursed and as he pushed away from the computer and ran out the door. Ray followed soon after his boss had left.

From under the cloak the intruder's red and white pupil eyes looked around. He two-toed, talon-like feet clicked as he walked toward the desk. He gripped his hood and pulled it lower as he passed some of the 1337 agents and the Higher-up yellow blooded agents. Most of them ignored him. Only two, one with an Eight and the other with a Nine on their mask, took interest. The Nine marked muttered to the Eight. "Hey, Bro, what do you think he wants this time?"  
"I don't know but he's starting to get annoying." The Eight looked at the intruder and grimaced behind the mask. "I don't like what's been happening since he came here."  
"Neither do I." The Nine shook his head slowly. They looked at each other and nodded. Making their way to a table really close to the desk and took out their guns and pretended to clean them to listen to what was going to happen. He stared at them for a while as his claws clicked on the top of the desk. He tore his gaze away as someone grabbed his hand to make him stop drumming. Their boss had an ugly glare on his face as he growled at the intruder. "What the hell do you want this time?"  
The intruder grinned a pointy toothed grin as a greeting. Then, he answered hissing during some of his sentences. "Well, Auditor, do you remember that you still owe me?"  
He growled at first then answered back. "What's the price you wanted?"  
"The MAG Virus, my dear friend."  
He grabbed the intruder making the Eight jump. He then let go realizing something. With a flick of his wrist the filing cabinet opened automatically. Looking through the mess of USB drives he takes out a green sixteen Gigabyte. Throwing it to the intruder he pointed toward the door. "Now, go. Before I change my mind."  
The intruder bowed. "Your debt has now been fully paid." The Auditor grinned evilly as the intruder walked away. "Finally! I'm able to get that ruined virus off my chest…"  
He stopped, realizing something else. His grin disappeared as a look of worry overcame him. "Oh, god. What'd I do? That wasn't even tested for side effects yet. Oh…shit! Eight…Nine…did I really just do that?"  
Eight and Nine looked at each other, too worried to say anything to their boss. Then Nine spoke up. "Must we really answer that?"  
He shook his head in response. "This has to be the biggest mistake of my life."  
Eight and Nine looked at each other knowing something much bigger. Ray knelt down and gulped, afraid to ask. He tensed up and asked anyway. "May I go?"  
His boss nodded and made his way back to his office. "I'm…going to bed. You guys better get going too, before something happens."  
Ray watched his boss, hurting at the tone in his voice. "This time I'm not going to bring anything back with me. I don't want him to get even more depressed…or anything else." He muttered as he walked out the entrance into the moonlight. He raised his mask and inhaled. "Now, I can relax." He started to walk on his nightly trail, very tensed and humming off-key.


	2. Chapter 2

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 2: The Genesis Awakens

A scientist stood in the left corner of the laboratory talking on his phone. "Yes, Boss. Genesis 77 is almost complete. We'll wake it when you get here."

"You better be right, Warden, or I'll turn those eyes of yours into a whole new color. The one color that you hate the most."

The scientist shuddered at the thought of any color of eyes that weren't just plain yellow. "It'll be ready, Boss, I promise." He hung up the phone and uttered a wavering sigh. He hurried over to an experiment holding tube ad started to input more data into the system that was hooked up to it. He turned around to see that everyone was running to get their things done. He looked up to see the experiment more closely. He looked at the experiment and started to think. In the tube was a fourteen year old girl. "How is this his best work? I mean I would have given up on it long after not waking up nineteen years ago. So, what does he see in this creature?..."

He looked closely to see something that he didn't see before. Although she had long ears, she was almost a complete reptilian. Warden growled as he realized that she was actually made in his boss's likeness. A deep growl rumbled from his throat as he dug around in his pockets and pulled out a yellow USB drive. "I'll have to reprogram everything but it'll be worthwhile." A creepy grin crossed his face as he started to snicker like a lunatic. He pulled out the drive as the download bar was completed and walked away. As he went to the door he grabbed the only scientist next to the door and told him he was going to lunch. Before leaving the laboratory he looked back at her and glanced at the screen. His eyes widened as the screen on the tube was flashing red. He hurried out and to the lunch room as he counted down how many minutes until she was ready.

None of the other scientists realized that her screen was now red until the alarm went off. Four were near the tube as the alarm went off and one looked at the screen and frantically tried to shut it off without any luck. The four people by her tube turned around when they heard a cracking sound. She had her claws on the glass and it started to crack under her power. One looked directly at her to see that her eyes were glowing a bright red when they popped open suddenly. At first it was a slow cracking sound then it started to speed up and the tube's four feet thick, 5 ton glass, shattered like it was ceramic. Two of the four guys by the tube were impaled by the falling shards, dying upon impact. The other two pulled handguns from their jackets. She crouched and as they started to fire. Every one of their bullets hit not leaving a single scratch against her skin. Once their guns emptied, she crouched lower on the base of the tube, watching carefully the two scientists who had just emptied their only gun on her. "We're screwed aren't we?" The first asked his voice shaking. The second nodded and answered. "Totally fucked is the word for right now." She roared and pounced on one and started to rip into him, while she impaled the other with her tail. The impaled died instantly, while the ripped one died slowly. She stood up and looked around. She made her way to the exit plus entrance door. The scientist besides the door starts to tremble as she made her way put to him. She grabbed him with her claws, sinking them into his head and twisted it. The neck gave a sickening snap and she dropped him. Looking at the door she reared back on her tail and kangaroo kicked the door down. She stopped and looked up as a click was heard. A horned reptilian human stood before her with a shot gun in his hands. He had the gun pointed at her making her growl in defiance. There were tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks as he steadied the gun, aiming it toward the head. She roared and ran at him with her claws out stretched ready to rip him to pieces. "Good-bye…" He looked away and pulled the trigger blasting a part of her head off. She fell limp and he knelt down, picking her up and hugging her close. He didn't care if he was getting bloody, he just wanted her back. "Sir?"

He looked to see Warden. "We have to get rid of all the dead." He nodded and yelled for clean up in the laboratory. He slowly made his way to the dumpster carrying her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. After he put her in the dumpster gently, he staggers back to his office unable to get a hold of himself.

Ray walked down the path and did a little dance feeling really relaxed. He stopped upon seeing the abandoned factory. He shuddered and quietly walked past the front door. He walked past the dumpster and accidentally bumped into it making a loud noise. "Damn it…" He looked at the window above to see if anyone was there to see what that noise was. Seeing no one he walked on only to be stopped by the sound of a groan. He tensed up and looked around again, eyes wide. He slowly made his way to the dumpster with his gun out just in case if there were any zombies in there. He looked over to see a reptilian girl, lying on a bunch of dead bodies, roll her head and wince. "What am I going to do? I can't just leave her here. "

He looked at her and nodded making his decision. He picked her out of the dumpster and put her in the crook of his arm. He grimaced as she groaned again. "I'll get you to the medical wing soon enough. I just got to make sure that I don't jar you too much." He looked back at the trail he came from and nods. He started to walk toward his base carefully trying not to hurt her more. She rasped and clutched his jacket. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes that he has never seen before. "What is it?" She mouthed the word thanks and fainted. He gulped and started to run toward base.

Eight and Nine looked up and saw Ray coming. "Hey, Nine, I wonder what he has-"

"This time?"

They both laughed and held up a hand to stop Ray. Ray stood there but bounced on his toes with a grimace. "Don't do this, guys. I have someone here and she's dying."

Nine shook his head as Eight chuckled. "You've pulled this before, like hell I'm letting you-"

Ray lowered her and Nine ran to the side of the building. They winced as they heard him heave. Ray got a little green in the face but Eight slammed the button opening the door. "Go now. She needs immediate medical attention."

Ray ran in and yelled over his shoulder. "I owe you one."

His boss shook his head trying to think when Ray comes barging through. "What's that?" There was anger in his voice as he started to flame. Ray turned around and gulped. "She needs help." He lowered her to his boss and his eyes went wide as his flames died down. "Wh-where did you find her?"

"In the dumpster by the abandoned factory."

"Take her to Medz. He'll know what to do."

Ray nods and leaves. His boss leaned against his desk in thought. "Why would he do this? First he bothers me then I find out he's testing on women, no girls in her case. What the HELL did she do to deserve this? She'll be okay…I hope."

Genesis 77 woke up and sat up on the medical cot. She looked around confused by her surroundings. She reached up to her head to find it bandaged. "What happened?"

"Well someone saved your ass. Big headshot aftermath…how'd you get it?"

She turned toward the voice to see the medic of the place. "Well, I don't exactly know. Or remember." They looked at the door as Ray burst in. He grinned as he saw her. "I'm happier now…"

"Move!"

Ray was pushed aside as his boss came in. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked her over making her feel uncomfortable. "I think that you and Ray will get along just fine. Have fun you two." He walked out leaving Ray behind looking in a very awkward state of mind. Medz left the room without them noticing and watched from behind the half closed door. "Soooo, thanks again." She looked away as her tail curled. She was feeling awkward with just the two of them there. "No…problem. Well, looks like we're roommates…awkward huh?"

"Totally awkward…"

They both look down at the ground and then at each other. "So, where is the room exactly?"

"Right next to the stairway to the roof."

She nods and looks at him and giggles. He looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"You look cute like that…can't help but laugh at the way you look. Sorry…"

She looks away blushing and cracks her neck and knuckles. She wanted to kick herself for saying that but decided against it. She felt the cot lower as Ray sat next to her. He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look into her eyes. "YOU think I'M cute?" She tried to look away because she felt herself blush harder. He puts an arm around her and brings her closer. "That has to be the nicest thing anyone has said to me…" He looks at her and grins. "Thanks." She gulps and nods. She couldn't believe this was happening. She sighed and got up, left the room, and walked toward the stairway to the roof. She found it easily thanks to the signs on the ceiling. She shook her head. "What a wonderful way to start new?" She muttered sarcastically as she opened the door. There were two cots set up. "Yours is by the window." She jumps and turns around to see her new boss. The glint was still there and creeping her out. "You've taken an interest in me, I see."

"You can say that. We don't find that many almost dead experiments around here. You're actually the first girl experiment I've seen."

"Well, that's surprising. So, the window right?" She tried to change the subject not liking where this was heading.

"You know, I'm actually trying to find a better bodyguard when I leave the base? How well do you fight?"

"You can't be serious? I was almost killed and you're asking me how well I fight. I actually don't know how well I fight, to be honest. "

"Actually…you are…dead."

She turned around and uttered an unearthly growl and pushed him against the wall. She held him there with a claw clutching what seems to be his shirt. "What was that?"

"You are actually dead…we were able to revive you but you lost some of your…functions during the revivation. You will act normal but there are some things…that will be awkward even more than this moment we're having."

She growled and got closer to his face, teeth bared. "What kind of things?"

"W-well, there's the…breathing. You don't need to breathe anymore. Then, there's your heart…completely dead."

"Then how the HELL am…I…still…alive?"

He was surprised to feel fear flow through him as she banged him against the wall with each pause. "I'm actually…trying to find that out."

"Anything else?"

He takes out a knife and stabs her arm suddenly in response. She jumped and looked at the knife in her arm. She shook her head and chuckled, amazed that she wasn't feeling any pain. "That's…something."

"Now do you understand why I asked? You would be the perfect bodyguard. No pain equals more power to you."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be a good bodyguard in this condition. I'm still getting used to this new life. I'm still a baby, technically speaking. I would suck at being your bodyguard. "

She let him go and walked toward her cot and sat down. He stared at her for a while then left, actually not feeling any anger toward her like he always does to those who turn him down. He stopped outside the door and looked back at her. "You're still part of this team…just for your info."

She nods and turns toward the window and looked out wondering what happened to her that would have killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the New Era

Sirens were deafening as they sounded the arrival of some new recruits. A pure red person with black eyes stared at the sky as the lightning struck. His eyes were full of gluttony as he thought of how to get the power he wanted. He glared as the door opened and a masked person, just like the higher ups except for his mask being yellow it was purple. "What the HELL DO YOU WANT?" He spun around making the agent cringe. "They're here, boss."

"What about Wrath? Anything on her yet?"

He shook his head and looked at the sky. It was redder than Nevada's sky. "Not yet, Boss. Her counterpart was stopped before she was fully made. Shot in the head."

"Damn…when you send someone, do it right the first time!" He looked at the guy in the corner. His red eyes gleamed from behind the Mag-V2 toothed mask. "Yar, take care of that stupid failure called Deception."

"You want me to get rid of Tse?"

"YES! Damn, must I explain everything? You're as useful as that failure, you know that?"

"And the Auditor isn't your counterpart."

"Shut it, Yar! Or it's the device for you."

The doors open again as a reptilian guy was thrown in front of their boss. He was completely black and he looked at his boss with a red with white pupil eye. His other eye was reversed. "Yes, Boss?"

"What happened? I thought you were going to get Wrath for me?"

"I tried, Boss. But Lust's counterpart shot her dead."

"Damn, that Lucius. He ruined it!"

Everyone looked at the screen as it showed Genesis 77 putting pot holes in the ground while walking. Their boss grinned and clapped his hands together. "Finally, Wrath'll be-"

Everyone looked at the sky as the sirens went off again and a flash of lightning was seen. "Perfect." Their boss turned around as the doors opened revealing a horned reptilian guy. His horns were pitch black while his eyes were white with red pupils. "Lucus, reporting for duty, Sire."

"Ah, Lust! How's it hanging?"

"Better since I'm out of that egg. I can't understand how everyone can stand those."

Lucus turned around and did a wolf whistle as a reptilian girl came up. Her eyes were like Tse's. Her teeth were black as she gave a pointed toothed grin. "Leric reporting for duty, my lord." She bowed and smacked Lucus for the whistle. Their boss chuckled. "Wrath, my girl! You ready for your first mission?"

She growled and her claws clicked as she closed the tips together. "I was born ready, my lord."

"Good. Try to get your counterpart on your side. That's all."

"You mean possess"

"Yep, that's pretty much what I was talking about."

She chuckled evilly as she turned around and left, hitting Lucus before he could whistle again. Lucus yelled at Leric with a growl. "Bitch."

She turned around and grinned, giving Lucus a salute. "Always have been."

Genesis 77 tensed and relaxed. She looked at the damage and sighed. After a while she finally got everything to the way it was plus a few small hills. "I like what you did to the landscape." She whirled around to see Eight coming her way. "I always wanted hills but Boss always said that's…what's the word? Oh, yeah. Idiotic. "

She scoffed and nods as Eight handed her a tray. "Breakfast. I wanted to do something nice for a change." There was a glint in his eyes that she knew something was up.

"You did something to this."

"I did not." He raised his mask and gave a little pout. She shook her head and walked toward the door.

"I'll get my own, thank you very much."

After breakfast she went back to her and Ray's room since there wasn't anything on the board. She sat on the bed and yawned. She lies down and falls to sleep instantly.

She opened her eyes and looks around. She gulped as she saw she was in the middle of a desert. The sky was redder than usual. She trembled as she started to walk around. The place gave off a lot of negative energy making her more scared than anything in her life. "Where the hell am I?"

"Why, hello me!"

She turned around and saw a darker version of herself. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aww, you don't know your own Anti when you see it?"

She steps back and growls. "What the hell's an Anti?"

"The negative you, of course. That's why I look like you Lerioc."

She tenses upon hearing the name. "It's been so long since I've heard that. Now, what do you want?"

Leric grins and takes a running jump at Lerioc trying to bring down her claws to slash Lerioc. "Oh, gawd!" She dodges it with a backwards jump and lands two feet from Leric surprised that she jumped that far. "What's your prob'?"

"I want to become you, Lerioc. Together we can do the stuff you have always wanted."

"As if. I'm on my own, you 'tard."

"Then it's going to be with force."

Lerioc turned and ran as Leric ran at her, claws open to do some ripping apart. She stops at the edge of a canyon trying to regain her balance as she stopped herself from falling in. She dodged Leric's claws again and lost her footing falling into the canyon's darkness below. She fell to the bottom and hit hard leaving a small crater. She slowly got up and rubbed her head, surprised that she didn't feel the pain of the fall. "Damn it!" She looked up to see her Anti pace the edge trying to find a way down.

She looks at the wall and sees an opening. She runs inside and gets claws ready. She swore she heard a voice yell fight as she entered a room with a bunch of Anti-1337 agents. "What the fuck?" She glared as a nightstick hit her in the side of the head suddenly. Grabbing the nightstick she stuck it into the first one's neck without any problem. She ducks as one swung an ax at her from in front and as another swung a 1337 sword from behind, killing each other. She looks down at them and shakes her head as the door opened and two more came out. "You gotta be kiddin'!" She yelled as she stabbed one with her tail and grabs the ax and smashed the flat side over the head of the other, smashing it against the wall. Blue blood dripped from the ax and down the wall as she exits the room and into another.

She growled upon the sight of the purple masked higher-ups and shakes her head. "This place is seriously fucked up!" She ducked and sidestepped a katana and a throwing knife with ease and grabbed the katana after stabbing it in the face with her claws. Her claws going straight through its mask easily. She stabbed the one who threw the knife at her and spun around hitting the one behind her before he could fire the Desert Eagle. At first the door in front of her opened and then it closed suddenly. "Oh, come on!" She yelled as the floor opened like a hole below her.

She fell through landing on her feet and spun the ax and the katana without dropping them. "This has to be the worst yet." She muttered at an Anti-Mag agent came at her with a combat shot gun over its head. It looked like Mag-Agent: Torture except the blood was blue and the nails were black. She ducked one of the swings and stabs it with the katana. It swung again and hit her against the wall. There was a huge dent in the wall along with some of her blood. She stood up and grabbed the ax. She had an evil grin on her face as she stalked after it. "Oh, Mr. Nails, I got somethin' for ya." She taunted as she smacked the ax against her hand. It ran at her again and slammed the gun down on the ground. She sidestepped it and slams the ax into its jugular. It fell to the ground spurting its blood getting her in the process. She looks down at herself and made a face of disgust. She shrugged and looked around trying to find a way out. She turned as she heard a laugh similar to hers but more evil. "Not her again." She groaned as she saw Leric coming her way. "I see you have a new vocab?"

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Oh, come now. Haven't YA heard yourself?"

She growled as her hand started to glow red. There was a bright flash as a chainsword appeared. She looked at it confused while Leric's eyes widened. "NO, it can't be?" The chainsword was red and on its side was engraved a name: GENO. "It looks like it found a master, be-o-tch!"

They turned around to see a guy form of both of them but was pure white. "Est, you bastard, how'd you get free?"

"Easy, thanks to Lerioc, GENO released me. So you wanna continue or do you wanna quit?"

Leric growled and pointed at them. 'You may have won this round, ME, but you haven't won the battle."

"Go drown yourself, Leric. Do us all a fav."

She flips Est the bird then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Lerioc sits down on the ground unable to process what happened. She was actually feeling really sleepy and laid there while Est knelt down and rubbed her back. He picked her up and everything went black.

She sat up on her cot and shook her head. "That's weird. Weirdest dream I've ever had. What the fuck does it mean, though? It'll come to me sooner or later." Ray comes in and sits on his cot clearly frustrated. "What's 'sup, Ray?"

"Eight being the jerk he was made to be, that's what's up."

She gets up and sits next to him putting a clawed hand on Ray's arm and quickly pulled it back as she saw that her claw tips were blue. Ray gently grabbed her hand. "What's this?"

"That dream was…real?" She gulped and trembled. Ray started to freak out and yell for their boss. He comes running in and grabs her hand and groans.

"This can't be happening?"

"What can't be happenin'?"

"What you fought were-"

"I know, Anti-beings. But why were they tryin' to kill me?"

"You have a lot of positive energy when you aren't angry. That's probably why right there. Also, from what you said about getting sprayed with blood it would have actually stayed. Someone had to clean you up before you came back and forgot to clean your claw tips…unless they wanted to warn us about something."

Lerioc was completely confused at everything her boss was saying. He shook his head and left the room. "I have to think about this."

Ray looked at her and rubbed her back with a worried look on his face. She looked at him, also with a worried look. "I hope he doesn't think too long. We might already be in trouble by the time he figures it out."

"I totally don't want to think 'bout that."

"Your speech changed, you know THAT?"

"Yeah, I found that out after my Anti said somethin' about it and tried to copy me. I'm too 'fraid to go back to sleep."

He picks her up and lays her on his lap as he stretched out on his cot. He put his arms around her and looks at her with a grin. "You feel safer?"

She was totally surprised by the sudden act, but nods. "Yep…I actually do…and...I'm." She yawns and falls asleep on his lap making him grin. "I can't understand why some people hate you? You just want someone to…like…" He fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 4: The Screwed and the Sniper?

Lerioc woke up as she stretched. She looks down to see sheets were now covering her. She rolls over and stifled a yelp as she saw Ray, completely asleep. She falls out of his cot and looked down to see she was still in her own clothes. She sighed and got up, looking at the clock. "Midnight…might as well grab somethin' to eat." She walks out of the door and looks at Ray one last time before making her way to the Mess Hall. She stopped at the doors and tried them with a nod. They opened and she walked toward the kitchen. She looked down as her stomach growled and made a face. She stopped at the entrance and looked around inside. Seeing no one she hurried to the fridge and popped it open. She had her head in it as there was a small slap on the back. She jumped and bashed her head into the top counter and turned around with a glare. She rolled her eyes upon seeing her boss and turned around to get something. "Ya follow me or were ya already in here?"

"I was already in here."

"Good then I don't have ta call ya a stalker or anythin'."

"Top's Lunch and bottom's Dinner."

She opened them both up and shook her head, looking a little green. "What is it?"

"My thoughts exactly. I didn't even bother to try it, not wanting to get even sicker than I was just looking at it."

She burst out laughing and looked in again. "What's there to eat that's not…THAT?"

"Nothing really. Most of us go to the store, or whatever, and get what we want."

Her tail curled as she turned around and checked the cabinets. She only finds bread after looking for five minutes. "Is anyone gonna eat this?"

"Nope. The cook doesn't even use bread. You can have it if you want."

She opened the bread right there and started to eat. She looked up at him and saw he was trying not to laugh. "SOMEONE was gonna do this sooner or later." They just both burst out laughing and after a few slices she closed the bag and put it up. "So, what's Ray up to?"

"Fast asleep since I seen him. Why are ya askin'?"

"Wow…he was actually asleep? Damn, that's the first time in months. Well, I congrats to whatever you did."

"I really didn't do anythin'. He sat me on his lap and I fell asleep…then he must have gone to sleep too."

"I can see that he's taken a liking to you."

"I can't understand why…bein' the creature I am. "

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, thanks!"

They turned toward the door and saw Ray peek his head in. He grinned upon see Lerioc then it disappeared when he saw his boss. "Am I bothering you, people?"

"Just tryin' to get somethin' to eat."

"Like always, Ray."

"Mystery Meat again?"

He nods and walks out actually standing near the door on the other side to hear their conversation.

"I tried the Meat once and never tried it again."

"Don't blame ya. I saw what the shit looked like."

Ray laughed and opened a cabinet that Lerioc didn't realize was there and pulled out a bag of cookies. She stared dumbfounded. He holds the bag out and shakes it. "Come on…you know you do." She reaches into the bag and takes one out, sits on the counter munching on it with a slight blush. "What?"

"Whaty what?"

"You're blushing like last time. What's up with that?"

"Sorry, I haven't been treated like this by anyone. It's still kinda new to me. Also, just comin' outta that tube I need to learn some stuff."

"I can teach you."

She looked at him and saw a small grin on his face. She looked back down and curled her two talons that are supposed to be her toes. He looks down and bends over looking over her foot. He straightened up and looked at her with a sorry expression on his face. "Curiosity got me."

"I'm one of a kind, ain't I?"

"Haven't…seen anyone like you."

They looked away and Lerioc jumped as there was a crash outside. She ran to the window and looked out. There was a huge amount of negative energy emitting from it. "THIS ain't good." She knocked on the glass and ran out the door with Ray right on her trail. "What is it?

"An Anti if I'm correct...damn, this is becomin' a memorable night for me."

"What?"

She held up a hand and walked outside, her hand glowing slightly. She looked around the side and was instantly run into by a guy. He knocked her over and they looked at each other. They looked toward the way he came as a roar was heard. "Help me…it's…after…me." She looked over his shoulder and grabbed him, dragging him into the base. "Ray, watch him…I have somethin' I have ta do."

She ran outside again and stumbled backwards with a cringe as the negative energy flowed over her with a strength she hasn't felt before. She gulped as a snake-like creature came out of the shadows. It roared again and she got into a defensive stance. She looked down at her hand and saw that it wasn't glowing anymore. "Oh…shit…I'm totally screwed." She looked up and ducked as it tried to side slash her with a huge claw. She jumped away from it and was starting to panic. She straightened up as there were two flashes of yellow on the roof. "The hell?" She ducked as there were shots fired. The creature roared looking at the roof, angry that it was bothered. Bullet after bullet was fired from the stranger and she ducked trying not to get hit. She looked up to see it get hit with every bullet in its head. She gulps and looks at whoever it was after the creature fell to the ground and disintegrated. Ray ran out and grabbed her shoulders then turned around to the intruder. "He must have had a few dozen sniper rifles up there." Ray waved and the guy turned around and left. "Ya know him?"

"ATP, Leri…that's all I know."

They walk back inside and looked at the guy she had brought into the base. He was clearly shaken. He looked at her and got up. "Is it…dead?"

"Totally."

He grabbed her hand and looked down at it when he saw it was a claw, but shrugged and shook it anyway. "Thank you for saving my ass out there. If there's anything, ANYTHING, let me know. " He walked out and she stood there thinking. "Who the hell's ATP?"

"Don't worry about it, Leri…he's a loner and want to stay like that."

"Well, he saved my ass!"

Ray stopped and nodded. "True. Thing is he shows up when you least expect it. He's pretty much the shadow of our past. Knowing where and when things'll happen. He kinda creeps me out."

"Have ya seen him up close before?"

"No, and never will. None of us will. You'll be lucky if you catch a close glimpse of him. Always in the shadows and killing…those things."

"You mean there's been more sightin's of these…messed up things."

"Five years after the major incident we've actually started to see them. A few of our men disappeared when one came. It's like he vanished in thin air."

She nods and starts to make her way to their room with Ray following.

A guy stood in the darkness ten feet away from the building with a Mini-gun propped up against a rock. He looked down, cleaning his glasses, deep in thought. "That girl…thought she could take it on…there was something…about her that I can't quite put my finger on though." He tapped the mask that was on his head and sighed putting back on the glasses. There was a yellow gleam as he looked at the sky from his glasses and mask. "I just hope…that bitch…doesn't get in the way again. I almost shot her." He looked down as something started to beep and took out a small device. "Damn…never get a break. Well, at least the Mini's killing them easily. Not my choice of weapon but I just have to make due with what I have." He ran off with the gun in tow looking for his next target.


	5. Chapter 5

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Lerioc walked out the door and looked down at her pocket watch. "Nine in the mornin'. How weird is it that I'm up before them all." She started to walk but was stopped, her long ears going back in her bandana. She turned around and saw her boss looking at her from his office window. "Where do you think you're going?"

"A walk…why?"

"Never mind."

He disappeared from the window and she raised her arms and scoffed. "First he asks, and then he doesn't do anythin'? The hell, man, make up ya mind!"

She heard him from his office yell at her making her snicker. "I'll make up my mind when I feel like it!"

"That's totally like you."

He glared at her from the window and she burst out laughing. "I'll be back in a few. Just make sure nothin' good happens when I'm gone."

"As if. I'm going to make you miss it just to piss you off!

She motions to him to bring it and he just shook his head. It took a while until she got to town. She looked around and sighed. "Just how I remember it." She made her way to the bar. Someone bumped into her and gave her a glare. "Watch it."

" Suse me, sir."

He grabbed her shoulder before she could walk off and looked down at her. She gulped and looked at him. His bandages showed above his pants as she found out just looking straight forward. He took off his sunglasses and grinned. "The 'ell, you've been?" She finally remembered who he was. "San…is that you?"

"Yeeeaaah. So where you goin'?"

"The bar…like usual."

"The bar, eh?"

"Yeeeeaah."

They burst out laughing and then he went quiet looking around. "What?"

"You hear somethin'?"

"Whaty what?"

At first it was quiet. Suddenly there was a small screech that was getting really loud behind her. She turned around to see a car coming straight at her. Sanford ran out of the way as she growled holding out her hands catching and stopping the car after a few seconds of skidding. She looked at her hands and saw that she was bleeding. Sanford walked toward her with wide eyes as he put back on his glasses. "What the 'ell just happened? That car was about…sixty miles per hour and you stopped it without gettin' ran over? You ain't Leri…You ain't her at all!" He pulls out a shotgun and aimed it at her with a glare. "You're just an experiment. "

She shot up as a shot gun sounded and looked around. She saw Ray next to her again and fell over, startled. "Gawd…I hope that ain't real." She muttered as she stood up from the floor. "My old friend killin' me because I ain't normal anymore? That can't happen." She opened the door next to her room and walked up the stairs to the roof. She looked at the sky and sighed, shaking her head. She gripped the side of the roof as she looked out. "Absolutely nothin'." She stared out and tried to calm herself but everything wasn't settling. She was actually starting to feel sick to her stomach as she sat down. Her eyes widened and she got up running to the trashcan that was, for some reason, up there. She closed her eyes and leaned back as she got to her knees. She started to pound the concrete unable to stand herself. She looked up as sirens went off. Getting up, she stumbled down the stairs and stopped in the entrance to the registration office. She looked up after wiping her mouth as she leaned against the doorframe. The cloaked intruder didn't notice her. "Surprise, surprise. Didn't even look at you when you appeared." She turned around to see Ray behind her stretch. He was glaring at the intruder. "Wh-who is that?"

"Lucius. He's been bothering us for the past few years now. Actually he appeared when some of our men…"

"Diappeared?"

He nodded and glared at Lucius as their boss came out. "What the HELL do you want, now?"

"To give this back…I found out I don't need it. So, here's the drive…"

He sounded heartbroken and Ray noticed it right away. He motioned for her to stay behind and walked up. "What's up with you?" He looked at Ray and uttered a wavering sigh.

"My…friend died. I can't get over that I had to shoot her,"

Lerioc straightened up at the mention of 'shoot' and 'her.' Ray saw that and gulped. "What's her name?"

"Lerioc…I was hoping she would wake up okay…but she went berserk and killed everyone that was in the laboratory at that time."

He turned toward Ray and looked directly at her. His eyes went wide and he sounded like he was choking. Ray grimaced as Lucius pointed at her and look at their boss. "Yeah, she's alive and well. Thanks to you she'll never be the same."

"She hasn't gone berserk?"

They both shook their head and he started to growl. He stopped and looked at her again. Then, he ran out, claws clenched into fists. She called out his name but he didn't stop. She could feel that he was hurt and ran after him. Ray tried to stop her but his boss shook his head. They grimaced as they looked at the door she ran out of. "Lucius! Yo, wait up!" He stopped and spun around. He turned around and stood there so she could catch up. "What is it?"

"You…angry at someone?"

"Whoever it was that made you go berserk. I wanted something that's the same between us…and that person messed it up."

She grabbed his arm gently and looked at him. He looked down at her and looked away. "I can't even look at you without wondering if you're going to go berserk anytime soon."

"I ain't gonna go berserk."

He looked at her weird and pointed at her. "You sound normal."

"As normal as I'll ever be in this body."

"Hey, you're the one who signed up."

"I know, I know…gawd, ya sound like Warden when ya talk like that."

His eyes went blank as she mentions Warden. His eyes, then, became slits as he stalked off. "What?"

"I have a bone to pick with someone. A very painful bone."

She backed up and turned around going back to base. Ray and her boss looked at her questionably. "He left with a swingin' tail and a growl in his voice. He's really pissed right now, and I don't know why."

"Oh, whatever it is it's none of our business." Ray shrugged and turned toward his room. Her boss looked at her and turned toward the door behind him. "I would be careful, Lerioc, I don't know what he could do to you."

"Thanks for the info."

He walked into the doorway and left her in the registration office alone. She sits there and hums a few times, deep in thought. "This is becomin' the weirdest week yet. Fightin' Antis, meetin' those no one knows really about, meetin' the guy who shot me and not kill him…Gawd, what's happenin' with this place? Also, how the HELL are Antis made and why are they comin' here?"

She grimaced and rubbed her head feeling a little headache coming on. She got up and walked back to Ray's room .


	6. Chapter 6

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 6: An Old Friend?

Lerioc stood on the roof again, deep in thought. The red sky getting dark as night fell. "I wish I had the answers I need. My mind's dead with all these happenin's and it ain't gonna get better." She looked behind her to see Ray open the door. His mask gleamed in the final light. "Better come in. There's someone here to see you. I don't know who he is, but he's here to see you."

"Whaty what?"

"Just see for yourself."

She hurried and got to the registration desk. A twenty something year old sat on one of the chairs being pestered by Eight. "Yo, Eight! Let him alone will ya?"

"Oh, come on, Leri, you're no fun!"

"Go on you mutt, get."

He growled at her and got up to leave. "I'm getting you later."

"Yeah right. With what, your metal Frisbee?"

"That's a very good weapon if you know how to throw it right."

"Yeah, when I become human again."

He got in her face and growled again then left, leaving her with her visitor. "Sorry, 'bout that. He never knows when to quit. So, what did you want?"

The visitor rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Seems like it. Well, do you remember me?" He looked at her and there was a look in his eye that she noticed. She remembered that gleam way before she became what she was but there was something different about it. It didn't seem right, nor feel like it was suppose to. "You've changed…Brad."

"I know…I've never been the same after you disappeared, Leri. Having to protect myself from everything you protected me from. I almost died a few times."

She looked down and gulped. "Sorry, 'bout that…I was in an experimentation that I signed up for. In a test tube for a long time. I'm sorry."

Her boss looked through the crack of his office door listening to everything and started to feel something he never felt before. He reached up and felt under his eye to find tears and quickly wiped them way. He shook his head and continued to watch.

"You said you would be there for me…you said it and promised."

"I…" She sighed and looked away. "Thought your brother would take care of you. I guess I was wrong."

"Like hell he took care of me! He went around trying to kill those who messed Nevada up. I couldn't join him due to my lack of aggression. Now, I'm here to do him and myself a favor." He took out a small handgun that she didn't know what it was and aimed it at her. Her chair fell as she got up quickly. "Come on, buddy…ya wouldn't shoot me, now would ya?"

"I promised that if I found you or any experiment I would kill on the spot. And I found both after asking around. You and your experiment background are going to Hell where you belong. No more will Nevada writhe under your claw, or whatever. Good-bye, you fucking experiment."

She closed her eyes but didn't hear the gun go off. Looking up she saw her boss holding Brad's hand with the gun in the air while he had a hand over his mouth. "No one shoots my friend got that, bucko?"

His voice was muffled but she understood it loud and clear. "Get offa me you fucker! You want a bullet in your head too?"

"Bring it, you lazy good-for-nothing. If Hank couldn't kill me then you won't be able to either."

She shook her head and looked at Brad as his eyes widened. He started to thrash and finally got out of his grip after dropping the gun. "I'm surprised that you called her your friend. The Auditor out of everything you've done."

"Brad…relax, now…I'm in my own lil' crisis right now myself."

"You know what? FUCK YOU! I don't see anything wrong with you besides being the monster you are."

"I'm tryin' to protect Nevada!"

He turned around and looked at her weird. Then, pointed at her boss and back at her a few times. Her boss picked up the gun and looked it over. "I'm actually retired. Sucks to be you, right?"

"Then what are all those killings?"

They looked at him and she curled her claws into fists. "What killin's?"

"People are dying every night outside their doors. Yesterday three died on their porch at the same time."

"That ain't us."

"Then who the hell is it?"

Her boss straightened up and looked at her. There was fear in her eyes. "What?"

"I think your time's up, Boss. The War has started."

"You really think that the Antis are coming? They haven't even got out of their realm yet, if, I'm correct."

"All the killings are from houses on the way here!"

They looked at each other and she gave a frustrated sigh. "Looks like ya were wrong, Boss. They're comin' to get me mostly, if I'm more correct than you."

He shook his head and she gave him a weird look. "No…they're coming for everyone in this building…not just you…but me also."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Fucked is more like it. Any ideas on how to kill Antis, Boss?"

"No time to think…they could be here any day…any minute…then we are fucked. If only there were books on Antis then I would know what to do."

Everyone jumped as the sirens went off. He looked at he and she nodded. He opened the door and there was a mailman with a huge box on a moving dolly. "Is Lerioc here?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked the mailman over to see he was armed with a Desert Eagle. Then something caught his eye as a small, pointed, worm-like thing moved from outside his pant leg. "Who are you?"

The mailman looked down and made a face about the thing under his pant leg. "Damn…I was hoping you wouldn't notice…just give this box to her. Everything's in there about…you know."

"No…I don't.

"Antis. Damn, Auditor…you like makin' things difficult for me?"

He looked back at Lerioc and looked at the mailman with a grin. "Long time no see, Gorgon."

"Likewise…so will ya give these to her? I worked my ass off tryin' to get everything about Antis without gettin' caught. So, please, give 'em to her."

"Don't worry, Gor…I will. I need to read these, too. Know your enemy and where to engage them, right?"

"Exactomundo! I gotta get goin'. People were gettin' suspicious about me with this box on the way here. Glad, that's off my chest. See ya 'round?"

"Likewise."

He grabbed the handle and pushed it in as Gorgon left. She looked at the box with a chuckle. "What do we have here?"

"Research…everything about the Antis that we need to know."

"Finally, an answer."

Brad looked down and walked toward the door. "I think I better leave. I had a job but it wasn't needed."

"We could use ya plan against the Antis, Brad."

"As if they'll work."

"Ya sound like when I first found ya. In the alleyway cowerin' in front of a mugger. Beat the livin' shit out of him if I remember right."

Brad snorted and nodded with a grin at the memory. Her boss looked at them and cleared his throat. "So, should we get started?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Totally."


	7. Chapter 7

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 7: The Reunion

There was a thunk as a shovel hit the dirt cutting in. A black Jeep was sitting in the background as a guy dug. He was clearly frustrated about something as he got deeper. The deeper he got the more frustrated he got also. "Where the fuck is he? I know I didn't bury him this far down." He stopped and leaned against the shovel breathing hard. Taking out a handkerchief he wiped his forehead and looked down at the hole. He grabbed the shaft and started to pound around in the hole with the tip of the shovel. After a few hits he finally got a metal clang. "Yes! I found him!" He dug around the thing with his hands and found the handle. He grabbed it and gave it a hard pull but it didn't budge. He glared and straightened up fixing his round sunglasses. Then, he grabbed it and tried it again with the same result. "Need help?"

He looked up and saw that his comrade finally got out of the Jeep. The red goggles gleamed in the light as he looked down at him. "Yeah, actually. Grab the other handle and help me pull." He pointed to the handle beside his. "I'm surprised that you actually got out, Hank."

"You were taking too long."

He scoffed and looked up at Hank. Hank laughed and grabbed the other handle. "Move, I'll do it." He scrambled out of the hole and watched shaking his head. Hank slid the tip of his stinger like arm in the other handle and pulled. It moved instantly and he threw it over the hole, landing next to guy that had tried in the first place. "You have to try next time, Sanford."

He threw his arms in the air at Hank's comment. "I was trying! Damn thing weighs a ton."

"Two hundred pounds is the weight."

"They're all the same damn thing!"

"You're sounding more like him day by day."

"Let's just get him in the back and leave. I don't want anyone seeing us."

"There's no one here!"

Hank grabbed the metal casket and dragged it to the Jeep. Sanford threw open the trunk and looked around to see if there was anyone around as Hank hefted up the casket into the jeep. "I'm really not feeling like we're alone."

"Sanford, relax. I don't see anyone for miles."

Hank straightened up and nudged Sanford with his elbow making him stumble. "What?" He looked at Hank and turned to see what he was looking at. A motorcycle was coming their way. A 1337 Agent was on it. He stopped in front of them and took out a card. Sanford took it and looked down at it as the agent drove off. Hank shook his head and looked at Sanford. "The nerve of people…what we get?"

"An invite…you better get a look at this. The Auditor wants to see us…with the casket?!"

"How'd the hell'd he find out we were digging him up?"

Sanford shrugged and looked out. He grabbed Hank's shoulder as he saw a silhouette of a girl. A tail curled as she turned away and got onto something. They looked at each other as she rode off and Sanford shook his head.

Lerioc repositioned her earpiece as she drove toward the next destination. "Invite's been sent, Boss. I'm goin' to plan B now."

"Proceed."

"Question: How's Brad comin' along with the machine?"

"He's doing fine with Ray's help. Nothing exploding yet."

"Don't jinx it! Last time I said that something did explode."

"I don't jinx. How long until you get there?"

"Five minutes minimum, ten max. Why?"

"I got a feeling that something's going to happen when you get there."

"If you think I'm going to get shot then don't. I've been shot at so many times I'm used to it. Just get it ready, will ya?"

"I'm getting there."

She used the tip of her tail to turn off the transmission and sighed. She squinted as the Jeep got closer. She could see Hank take out a gun as Sanford gripped his shovel. "You gotta be kiddin' me." She slowed down and stopped several feet short of where she would have liked. She jumped off and held up her hands. "Yo, I'm just wantin' to talk to ya!"

Hank didn't lower his gun but Sanford loosened his grip. "About what?"

"The invite."

She saw Sanford grab Hank's gun and tried to push it down. He looked at Sanford and listened. She walked closer and finally got to them. "What about it?"

"We need help. We have found out that there is a huge problem goin' on with Nevada. So, we found out that ya wanted your friend back. Well, my boss and I struck an agreement. I thought that you guys could help us, if we revive your friend there, and revert you back to normal. So…how about it? Will you come see my boss and talk it over while a friend and I revive him and revert you?"

Hank looked at the ground and then at Sanford. She could see that they were having trouble. "I promise that he won't kill ya."

"You sound familiar."

She stepped back as Sanford said that and gulped. She shook her head. "You don't know me."

"Yes I do. Now I remember. You're that girl that took care of Brad."

Hank looked her over and shook his head. "She can't be. She can't be the one who watched my little brother."

She stepped back again and turned to leave. "Just come when ya feel like it. The machine's ready." She climbed onto the four-wheeler and left before they could ask any questions. They looked at each other and jumped in. Sanford turned the Jeep around and followed a few miles behind her.

The Auditor looked out the window with Nine next to him. "You see her?" Nine messed with the binoculars and shook his head. "Not yet, Boss. Not a-wait I see THEM!"

"What? Give me!" He grabs them and looks through seeing them right away. He didn't notice that Nine was next to him choking a little. He dropped them and hurried down to the registration office. He opened the door and she hurried in looking behind her. "They coming?"

"Oh, yeah, they are."

Hank came in with the casket and looked around. "Follow her and she'll take you there. Afterwards we all have to talk. Serious matters have been given to all of us."

Sanford watched as Hank and Lerioc left. He sat down and looked at The Auditor.

"What matters?"

"Nevada's under attack…this time it isn't me."

Hank followed her to the reviving station and grumbled about the casket. She turned around and grabbed the handle next to his and pulled actually moving it faster than when it was just him. She stopped at the door and heard a crash inside. She let go of the handle and opened the door as there was a gun shot. "What the hell are ya shootin' at…oh my gawd."

He stood there looking down at a dead person, Ray's face was pale. The person looked like someone she knew personally. Hank looked in and raised his goggles to get a better look. "How is that even possible? Deimos's dead."

The person slowly got up with a sound between a hiss and a growl. Ray shot at it again and it fell to the ground with a yelp. Blue blood splattered against him and the wall. She looked around and gasped. "Where's Brad?"

"In the closet."

She inched her way to the closet keeping an eye on the Anti and opened the closet door. Brad was curled up against the wall whimpering. He looked at her and gets up looking behind her. "What was that?"

Ray yelled and smashed the handle of his Desert Eagle into the Anti as it got up again, angrier that it can't get up without getting blasted. "Why won't you die?"

"That thing's tryin' to get Deimos's body. That's why it's here. Keep it way from the casket or we'll all die!"

Ray looked up and growled. "I'm trying!" He smashed it again and it finally was still. "I think I got it. Damn, that's like a fucking roach! Survive an atomic bomb why don't you?"

She and Brad tried to stifle a laugh at that and she walked over to the casket. She saw the lock and grabbed it. With a yank she pulled it off easily. Hank stood there surprised at her strength and looked walked over. They looked at Ray as he slammed down his gun on the Anti again. "Will you hurry already?"

"I'm a hurryin'. Damn, you're as bad as those other people."

She picks up Deimos's body and put it into the machine. She pressed a few buttons and turned around to look at the Anti. It reared back and shrieked making everyone jump back. She looked at the machine and back at it. "It's hurtin' it. Revivin' him's hurtin' it."

"That's news to me." Ray muttered cringing at the shriek and smashing it again stopping it. It disappeared suddenly as the machine started to rumble. Ray looked back and ran over looking at the screen. "There's nothing wrong with it." They looked at the door as it slowly opened. Deimos stumbled out and looked around, groggily. "What happened?"

"Your alive an' well, Dei."

"Leri, is that you?"

He looked up at her and his eyes widened. He grabbed her and looked her over. "It is you! The hell…"

"Don't ask. Hank ya next."

He looked at her and walked in. The doors closed and she walked over to the control panel. She did the same thing and sighed. She leaned against the wall as Deimos walked around. She could tell he was a little awkward. "You'll get used to it." He looked at her and nodded. Everyone looked at the door as The Auditor came in. He saw the blue splashes on the wall and looked at her. She pointed at Ray and he looked down at the gun in his hand. He hid it behind his back when he saw the blue blood. "There was an Anti here?"

"Yes, sir. But it's gone now."

"I see that he's alive."

"Statin' the obvious?"

He glared at her and looked around. "Hank is where?"

"In the machine, Boss."

"Good, how many minutes until he's back to normal?"

"Actually right…..now."

She pointed to the door and Hank walked out. He looked down to see that he no longer had the mutated arm. He sighed and looked at her, then at The Auditor. "I would kill you but you saved me from that life."

"Thanks and not a problem."

He looked back as Sanford came in and looked around. He ran to Deimos and looked at him, then at Lerioc who grinned. "You weren't lying?"

"Nope. We are in so much shit right now it ain't funny."

Brad nodded and pointed at the wall. "The thing that did this is what we're having problems with."

"There are Antis around and we need to get rid of them before the commanders come."


	8. Chapter 8

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 8: Showdown at the Base

Lerioc looked at her boss like he was crazy. "What do ya mean by commanders? The Anti have commanders?"

"Yeah...and we're screwed if they come. That's why we need to get rid of the others."

"I don't have a trackin' system for Anti people."

They looked up as Lucius burst into the room, blued by the Anti he killed. Her eyes widened upon seeing him. "The hell...What happened to ya?"

He clutched his side as he looked at her. "The...Anti...are comin'...this way." She ran up to him and pried his claws away to see that he was bitten. She looked up as he chuckled. "Let's...just say...that I...took a...bite...outta...myself." She looked outside and growled as she saw armed people coming to the building. She squinted and yelped upon seeing her Anti. She threw herself against the wall and started to breathe heavy, shaking her head. Her boss looked at her and tilted his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"My Anti's here...NOW."

"What! The commanders haven't come yet!"

"Actually...I think she's one of 'em."

They looked at Lucius as he was grabbing the bandages from the first aid. He looked up as he started to wrap himself. "I mean...there's somethin' on her body if you look closely. An 'x' in the middle of her chest. With a one under it. You gettin' my drift?"

She looked at Brad and held out a claw. "Get me the fourth book that's in the box...it might have somethin' in it about this."

She flinched and grabbed the book in mid-air as Deimos threw it to her, unexpected. She nodded as she flipped to the index and ran a finger down the page, shaking her head. "Lucius, watch the window...I need the fifth book." She caught that one the same way and opened it to the page she needed with a snort. "That's unexpected...opened on the page I need...all righty then." She sped read and leaned closer into the book with wide eyes. "Says here that the 'x's on the Anti's chest is the symbol of a commander all right...the number is the commander it is...thus, my Anti's...first in command? Damn it! That ain't good...how'd she get first anyways?" They turned toward the door as there was a bang. They were trying to bust down the door. She looked at the window and nodded. "Boss...guys...there's a bloody bone I gotta pick with my Anti...protect this place and kill the others. okay?" They nodded as Brad and Lucius gives her a worried look. She saluted and jumped out the window. She landed five feet away which was enough to make her Anti look at her. A grin, that was very unsettling, was forming on its face. "Welly well well. Hello again, Me."

"I ain't ya and ya ain't me. Get that through ya thick skull!"

It aimed a AK-47 at her and she stepped back with a glare. She shook her head unable to find out how it got the gun that quickly. She looked down as there was something slightly heavy in her hand. She nodded upon seeing the Chainsword from before. "Welcome back, GENO...missed ya terribly. Now...let's get the blood ya need, why don't we?" The tone in her voice was different as it stepped back now. It gulped and looked down at her weapon. "I see it trusts ya more."

"It know why ya here...an' it's pissed as hell about it."

"Ya talk like it's alive."

"IT is alive..." She grinned evilly and positioned it, ready to fight. "And it wants ya as dead as I do." They looked up as there were gun shots and she chuckled. "Looks like ya weren't prepared as ya thought." It took a few shots at her but the all stopped dead in front of her. She blinked twice and looked around. "Well...that's not good now is it?" She turned around and saw a guy. His red eyes glowed as he held out his hand. "I can't let you do that." She jumped as the bullets fell behind her. It dropped its gun and growled at them. The gun disappeared in a sliver of black smoke. "Ya made a mistake gettin' in this pal."

"Oh, did I now? I actually didn't see any fairness here...you with a gun...and her with a...what is that?"

"A-a...Chainsword...sir."

"Oh, yeah. A chainsword...not a fair fight at all."

"Fuckin' thing's four feet long, dude! How's that not fair?"

It jumped as she revved up the chainsword with a roar. "Don't call it a fuckin' thing, ya bitch!"

"ooooo...sensitive ain't we now?"

She growled and took a charging thrust at it. It jumped back to dodge the weapon. She slashed it and caught part of its hand. It yelped as it stumbled backwards sucking on its hand with a hurt expression. She laughed and propped the chainsword on her shoulder. "Can't take the heat, Leric?"

It looked up with a surprised expression and slowly brought down its hand, mouth blued by its own blood. "How'd ya know my name?"

"It just came to me...Antis have the same name as their counterparts, just mixed up...or backwards...or missin' a few letters. Gettin' my drift?"

"How'd ya know about that?"

"A little research."

There was a flash of dark red light making her jump and block with her chainsword. Something hit it with a clang and she saw a black katana caught in the chains. She pressed the handle and the katana broke instantly. She grinned at its expression and took another swing, cutting its stomach slightly. It fell backwards and crouched down holding its stomach with a growl. "Ya won this round..." It looked up at the window and screeched. The gunshots stopped as it got up. "I'm takin' my leave...but this-"

"Ain't the last...save ya breath, bitch. Ya need more troops."

It flipped her the bird and backed into a red and black portal behind it. After it left she turned to the guy that had saved her from the bullets to see he was gone. She gulped and walked toward the doors, while taking glances behind her. "What's the damages, Boss?" She yelled in the doorway before entering.

A reptile guy with red with white pupil eyes watched her enter the building. He smiled as he realized the research was a success. "You know, Jebus...I should thank you for savin' her ass out there. She wouldn't of known how to block the bullets yet with that weapon of hers."

"I know, Gorgon...that's why I did it. This isn't going to turn out good at the end though. When the Auditor's Anti comes all hell will break loose even more than when he did it. She needs training."

Gorgon nodded in agreement and sat down on a rock that was nearby, staring at the building. "When do you think that'll be?"

"Probably soon, since Lerioc wounded her Anti. Being first in command will get him very angry at her getting wounded and you know the rest."

"He'll take over Nevada, then the world. It's in every story I hear."

"Oh, really...how about every Anti possessing their counterparts and starting a war that will end human kind as we know it?"

He stared at Jebus with a blank expression. "That I didn't hear 'bout."

"So, yeah...we have to stop the Anti Movement before it gets worse. Thing is we can't stop it unless someone goes into the Anti Realm. That's the only way."

"I'll do it...since I can never get a fucking break anyways."

They turned around to see ATP coming their way with a grimace at his own signing up. Gorgon stood up but Jebus grabbed his shoulder, pushing him down on the rock again. "Will you be willing to work with someone?"

"If they can fight then yes. That place'll be killer if I don't have backup."

"Then start with a break while I get you some backup. I will make sure that you won't be bothered during your break."

He walked away as Jebus turned toward the building. There was a gleam in his eyes that got Gorgon uneasy. "What ya got?"

"Two reptiles, two agents, and Hank's brother...why?"

Gorgon's eyes went wide and he started to laugh. "This'll be fun to hear 'bout when they get back."


	9. Chapter 9

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 9: The invitations to Death

Lerioc stepped out of the base and yawned. She shook her head and looked around. "It's quiet...and I ain't gonna say the rest and jinx myself. Those last words are always killers." She started to walk but was stopped as a solid metal Frisbee imbedded itself in the wall in front of her. "Sorry..." Eight came up and yanked it out of the wall. "Practicing my aim."

"Kill me why don't ya. Damn...ya lousy mutt...play with ya toy someplace else."

He got in her face and growled then walked away with a chuckle. She shook her head and looked back. There was a blue stain from where she slashed Leric. She knelt down and touched it with a grimace. The spot was warm. She stood up and walked back inside, her head down. "Hey, Leri!" She looked up to see Nine with a clipboard. "What do ya want?"

"Just want to see if you want to help me do inventory on the weapons. Since what happened yesterday...you don't look too good."

"I'm fine...almost got beheaded with a solid metal Frisbee today and gettin' shot at yesterday...other than that I'm fine. Yeah, I'll help."

She followed him to the weapon hallway and opened the first door. She looked each gun over. She grabbed the clipboard and took notes as Nine took inventory on ammunition. After a few hours they made it to the last door and she walked in. Mag Desert Eagles and combat shotguns where the only things in there. She looked at each one like in the other rooms and stopped, staring at the last Desert Eagle there. It was propped up so it was difficult to figure out if its clean or not. she climbed onto the gun and looked in the barrel with a nod. "This is good."

"Careful, Leri. Your foot's on the trigger."

"I'm care-"

She fell to the ground with a sickening thud as the gun went off. Nine gasped and knelt beside her. Her jaw was only bone and cracked in the middle from the blast. He fumbled with the bluetooth in his ear to turn it on. "Medz, can you hear me? I need medical attention in Room 13! I repeat medical attention at Room 13!" He looked at her and sighed as he saw her eyes were open half way. "The...hell...happened...there?"

"You weren't careful."

"Figures."

He laughed weakly and stared at her. "I'm surprised you're not dead."

"I was already dead."

They looked at the door as Medz came in with a stretcher. His eyes went wide when he saw her and got her on the stretcher quickly. She closed her eyes and grimaced at the mask he put on her. "Relax, Leri...I'll have you there in no time. Safety wasn't on?"

Nine shook his head and glanced at her. "How is she still able to talk? I would think the blast took her tounge."

"Her tounge wasn't part of the bottom jaw like ours so that's pretty much why."

"Where is her tounge?"

Medz looked at Nine like he was a lunatic and sighed. "It's on the roof of her mouth, hidden like a snake's. That's very unique in an experiment that was only fourteen when she started."

"How old is she now?"

"Can't figure that out myself...probably twenty nine or thirty something."

"How do you know about her this much?"

"Luicus gave me her file five days ago. Helped me a lot to piece her together for vaccinations and whatnot."

"Rabies shots?"

"That'll be five years from now. So you can relax."

"Will she be fine like this?"

"Just won't be able to eat like us. Needs to blender it up just to get it in the right way."

Nine made a face and lowered his mask as his boss hurried up. "What happened?"

"Accidently shot herself, sir."

He nods and walks back to his office with a look on his face. They looked at each other and shrugged. He came back with a metal mask made for a jaw. He handed it to Medz and walked away.

Leric paced outside her base with a growl. "That bitch thinks she knows everythin'. Well, she don't. I'm gonna possess her even if it kills me!" She made a choking sound and stumbled backwards holding her chin. she moved her hand and found the remains of flesh and muscle cluched in it. "Oh, gawd...what'd ya do?!" She howled angrily as blood splattered on the side of the building and ground from her now murdered jaw.

Lerioc sat up in the medical cot and reached up to find the metal mask. "What's this?" She flicked it twice to find the mask completely and sighed. "I'm screwed...terriblly screwed." Nine came in and flung his arms around her making her jump slightly. She felt awkward and gently pushed him off. "Sorry...I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks...anythin' happen when I was in here?"

"Completely boring stuff. You'll be glad to miss it."

She nods and stands up. "I'm goin' out for a bit. Don't wait up for me."

"Leri...if you're getting a drink there's a door in the front of the mask for straws."

"Thanks for the info."

She stepped outside again and yawned again. She made her way to the city. She stopped at the crosswalk and waited watching traffic intently. she heard someone call her name in the alley behind her. She tensed and turned her head slightly. "What do ya want?"

"Come 'ere and I'll show ya."

"How do I know ya ain't a rapist?"

"Leri, just get in 'ere!"

She sighed and walked into the alley, clawtips clicking on the brickwalls. She gasped upon seeing the stranger. "Gorgon?"

"Yeah...I got somethin' for you."

He held out an envelope and she took it cautiously. She sniffed it before opening and looked inside after finding no residue of any harmful substances. She pulled out a small disk and shook her head. She pulled out a video device and put the disk in glancing at Gorgon. She tilted her head as she saw the guy that saved her from the bullets yesterday. "Hello, Lerioc. I got a mission for you. We need help to stop the Anti Movement at the base of the tree so to speak. In the envelope along with this disk is a list of directions for the time and where to meet. I also got others to help along with this mission. Everyone you're familiar with. Will you accept or decline?"

She sighed and her tail curled and uncurled at the answer she gave. "I accept the mission."

"Good...then it's settled. Meet at the designated area and there will be more instructions."

The video device shut off and she put it away. She looked up to see that Gorgon had disappeared. She growled and walked out of the alley with the first list of instructions in her claws. She looked down and read them over. "This early? Damn, I'd better hurry."

She hurried back to base where Eight, Nine, Brad and Lucius all held the same paper with worried looks. "Let me guess..." They all looked up. "Ya all took the mission to stop The Anti Movement?" They all nodded and looked down at the list again.

"There's gonna be hell tonight, right guys?" Lucius muttered and pocketed the list with a small sigh. Brad nodded and pocketed his. "We're going to die aren't we?"

"Nah, we ain't. If they don't get to us first, that is."

"Oh nice cover, Lucius!"

"Shut it, Leri...So, midnight huh? Well, we better getta packin'.

"Agreed."

They all went inside the base as Lerioc glaced behind her feeling watched.


	10. Chapter 10

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 10: The Nightmare Mission Part 1

Lerioc stood on the roof, eyes closed in thought. She growled and took out her watch. "Only four more hours to go...this is killin' me. I hate waitin'." She turned around and saw Ray poke his head from behind the door. He had a worried look on his face. "Are you actually going to do this?"

"I have to. If I don't they're gonna come and kill us all."

"And how do you know this?"

"That's always the story. Ya get what I'm sayin'?"

"True...are you taking more weapons than that sword thing?"

"Yeah, I got another in mind but I'm not gettin' it yet. Four hours, Ray. I'm too anxious about this."

"Why would that be?"

"It'll probably be too random where we're goin'. I just don't feel right...like somethin's gonna happen."

"Welcome to the club, Leri. I feel like that every day."

They turned around as the door opened. Lucius stepped out and stood there looking around. "Lovely weather, right?" Lerioc rolled her eyes as he walked over to them. "I don't know why they had to pick ya to go with us?"

"Cuz I'm special."

"Special my ass! Ya a lazy bum, that's what ya are!"

"Who kept you alive in that tube for so many years?"

She growled and looked away. They stared out into the dark as Lucius sighed. "This is the right weather, ain't it?"

"Just shut it, Lucius. Ya ain't helpin'."

He gently grabbed her and she tried to act calm as she pushed him away. "I'll make it help."

"Get offa me, Lucius. Ya makin' it worse."

He let go and leaned on the side of the roof with a slight grin. She glared at him and walked to the other side of Ray. Ray snickered and shook his head. "Well, doesn't this look familiar? You were never good with the ladies, Lucius. Never."

"Like you are?"

Ray looked at him and shook his head. "I can't seem to get any also. Even before I signed up for this. Too geeky...I think."

She snorted and burst out laughing at that and he looked at her weird. "Ya want geeky, try knowin' about every reptile in Nevada and pickin' them all up constantly. Gettin' bit everytime. That's me. I'm the geek...ya ain't."

She took out her watch again and started to make her way to the door. "It's almost time. We better get ready." She hurried inside leaving Ray and Lucius outside. Lucius sighed and cracked his neck, then made his way inside. Ray stood there and looked around. "Yo! Wait up." He ran inside.

Lerioc looked down as she tightened the belt. It was dim in her and Ray's room as she got ready. Ray walked in and saw her with the extra weapon. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I'm better at swords than guns, Ray. Haven't ya noticed?"

"Accidents happen, Leri. That's nothing to go all melee combat on. I mean...what if you come across someone who has a gun? What are you going to do then?"

"If I get shot I get shot. It is bound to happen in this mission anyways. I'm startin' to like close combat anyways. More excitin'."

She grabbed the katana and the machete and armed herself. Ray gulped as she left the room. She stopped at Eight and Nine's room and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Eight putting two of his solid metal Frisbees in his jacket. Nine was getting his bag over his shoulder. "Demoman for this, Nine?"

"You bet. Close combat for this, Leri?"

"Statin' the obvious. Eight's bein' the mutt for this?"

He looked up and glared at her, then made his way to the door. He got in her face with a awkward grin. "I bet I'll kill more."

"Ya wanna bet that? I got two swords and my special weapon. So do ya?"

"Hell yeah I do. At the end of the mission, the most killed gets to have something besides Ottis' cooking. Loser eats his cooking with five live roaches in it. You still want to?"

She thought and nodded with a gleam in her eye. "It's a deal."

Eight laughed and walked out of the room. Nine looked at her and she shrugged. "I can't eat like ya guys, remember?" Nine burst out laughing and they walked to the office where Lucius was already standing with a combat shotgun on his back. "Got ammo, Lucius?"

"What do you think, Leri? I never leave unprepared. If I run out completely then I'll turn to claws and tail. You know how that goes."

She shrugged again and looked around. Brad came running out of the back room with a duffle bag. They looked at him, to the duffle bag, then back to him. "Someone's gotta get our rations." He walked up to her and whispered. "Also, I got some energy and protien drinks just for you. Since you can't eat and all." She nodded and opened the door. Everyone walked out except her as her boss called out her name. She turned and put her knuckles on her hips. "What is it, Boss?"

"Take this...you might need them."

He puts two bluetooth ear pieces in her hand and walked away in a hurry with his head down. She looked at him and sighed. "Thanks, Boss." She turned around and left.

It was 11:45 as they got to the destination. The bus stop was dark due to the lightbulb in the lightpost overhead had burnt out. Lucius looked around and sniffed. "Where's our new boss at?"

"You're calling me your boss?"

They turned around to see ATP leaning against a rock they had passed two minutes ago. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Just appear outta nowhere, don't ya?"

He shrugs and gets off the rock. Lucius leaned down toward her and was about to crack a joke but she brought up her fist before he could utter a single word slamming it into his nose. He stumbled backwards and shook his head with a surprised look on his face. "I think we better get outta here soon. Before I start to..." She cracked her neck and glared at Lucius. "pummel him with everything I got."

"Save your energy. I'm guessing you're the backup he got me?"

"For the mission, yes."

"Okay."

ATP turns to walk away when suddenly a portal opens in front of him. He doesn't stop and keeps on walking. They looked at each other and hurried after him. Lucius leaned forward again for all them to hear. "Not much of a talker is he?"

"Shut it, Rex-boy."

He scoffed at her remark as they entered the portal.

She looked around as they exited the portal. It was just like where they just were but much darker. Brad rummaged through the bag and grumbled. "I should've brought a flashlight or something."

"Stop whinin', Brad. Just grab my tail and ya'll be fine."

"Where is it?"

He yelps slightly as she wraps it around his wrist. "That's it. That's my tail."

"Don't scare the shit outta me! I thought that was a fuckin' tentacle comin' after me."

She snickered and started to walk up to ATP. He turned toward her and she held out the other earpiece. "Just in case we wanna split up or somethin'."

"Okay."

He took it and looked around. She stood still, her ears twitching every now and then, listening for any sounds. There were only rumbles of thunder and screeches of the animals. She felt Brad tug at her tail as he wimpered. She turned to him and sighed. "What?"

"The ground's shaking."

She bent over while glancing at Lucius and touches the ground. She could definitely feel a tremor in it. She got on her knees and put an ear to the ground. She could hear something like scrapings against rock. Suddenly it stopped. Brad tugged at her tail trying to say something but he could only stutter. "What?!" She looked up at him to see he was pointing behind her. "The hell's that?" She looked at ATP as he took out his gun. She turned around and her eyes widened at the creature behind her. The thing was a worm like beast. It looked at them and roared making her scramble to get away from it fast. Eight stood there scanning it as everyone started to open fire. She stood there and watched the creature trying to find a weak point. She drew the katana and ran at it. It reared back and struck at her. She jumped and landed behind it as a bullet whizzed by her head. She gulped and tried to stab it in the back but didn't even penetrate the skin. "Retreat!" She looked around at ATP as he started to run away from it as he took a few more shots. Lucius pumped and shot while shaking his head in disbelief that the bullets weren't getting in. Eight took out a Frisbee and flung it at the head. It goes straight through and out the back. She ran backwards trying to catch it. Finally it got low enough and she jumped, making the grab. She caught it and hurried over to Eight handing it to him. He had a look of triumph as he smirked at her. "That's one."

"Creatures don't count."

"Wha-fuck you, seriously."

"It's gotta be somethin' we both can kill with our weapons."

ATP looked at them with a confused look. Nine shook his head and started to explain. He nodded and shook his head watching the two fight over if the creature counted. She put up her katana and started to walk his way. "Should we be goin'?" He nodded and started to lead. She turned her head slightly as Brad grabbed her tail and gripped it as they started to move.

She stretched as they continued to walk. She checked her watch to find out it's been half an hour. "Nothin' yet I see." ATP nodded and looked around with a sigh. He stopped and took out a folded map. She tilted her head and looked over his shoulder, or at least tried to, as he looked it over. He folded it up and started to walk again. She followed and looked around. Brad yawned and cracked his knuckles to try to keep awake. She looked at him and lifted him off the ground onto her shoulders. He latched around her neck and she gripped his waist with her tail. Lucius snickered behind her and made a snoring sound. She glared at Lucius, her eyes starting to glow bright red. He stopped with a scared look and got behind Nine who tried to stifle his laugh. "I'm still his protector ya know?" Nine nodded in understanding and hurried closer to close the gap between them. "This is going to be a long day."

"Tell me about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 11: The Nightmare Mission Part 2

Lerioc sat on the rock as ATP looked over the map again. Brad was behind her snoring slightly. "Are we lost?"

"No."

"Then how come we haven't found the base yet?"

He shrugged and laid the map next to her to get a closer look. She looked down and realized something. With a chuckle she slid off the rock and pointed to the base's destination. "We've been goin' the wrong way…by how this looks. What's this?" She found two bases on the map and tilted her head with a small hiss. Lucius looked at her with a worried look. "Why the hissy fit, Leri?"

"There's two bases…and this ain't good for us. If we pick the wrong base we'll either kick the bucket right there or run with our tails between our legs, mentally and or physically."

ATP looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her as she studied the map closer. She hissed softly as she traced a claw down the map and shook her head. "This ain't good at all."

"And you're a map expert?"

"I had to study maps when I was lookin' for certain reptiles, so yeah, I had to be."

"Reptilian expert?"

"Well…kinda."

"Wildlife expert?"

"Are ya makin' fun of me?"

"No."

She walked away and stopped a short distance from the team. She glanced around with a sigh and found a hole in the ground . "Anyone hungry?" They all looked at each other and Eight gulped. Nine yelled that he was and she ran toward the hole and looked in. A pair of eyes looked back at her. There was a hiss and a pair of fangs came at her fast. She leaned back and grabbed the creature's neck. It was a mix of a lizard and a snake. Lucius laughed and cheered as she killed it with a flick of her wrist. She walked toward the group with it and stopped as there was multiple hisses behind her. She gulped and looked back to see more than a dozen behind her. She growled and stuffed the dead one in her pocket. Her claws clicked as she readied for their attack.

They all jumped at and on her. She tore them off and broke their necks on the spot. One bit her on the neck and she grabbed it with a yelp. It died in her claw instantly. Three bit through her boots and she crushed their heads after they had let go. She stood there after killing them and panted slightly. She bent over picking them up and bringing them to the group. "Well, looks like we got ourselves some eats." Lucius made a face and shook his head as Nine burst out laughing.

It was 2 P.M. as they started to move again. Lerioc's tail wagged slightly as she looked around. She looked behind her to see the sky darkening. "Yo guys, I think we're in for some rain." ATP looked back and nodded in agreement. "We should find some shelter." Lucius pointed ahead and yelled. They turned back around to see that the base was very close. "Come on, guys. Let's get in there before it starts to pour." They ran up and the door opened automatically making her stop as the others ran in. She was feeling something about that door. It was like they knew her and the others were coming. There was a loud crash behind her as the thunder sounded. She jumped with a yelp and ran inside making everyone laugh. "Not funny, peoples." She grumbled as she walked ahead of them to have a closer look at the room they were in. It looked like a small waiting room. Lucius came up beside her and sniffed the air. "It's clean here…too clean."

"Ya just not used to it."

"You saw how my place was."

"Not as clean as this."

He walked away with a growl. He stopped in the middle of his wander and sneezed. He rubbed his nose and shook his head. "I must be popular." She tugged hard on his tail making him yelp as she walked past him. "Ya ain't that popular."

"Says you."

She rolled her eyes as she walked up to the next door and touched it. It opened suddenly making her jump back. ATP started to laugh and shake his head while he entered the next room. "Jumpy, aren't you?" She growled and followed after him with the others behind her. They walked down the hallway as she started to make mental notes. She stopped at a metal case and opened the door. There were two Uzis and some ammunition magazines. She looked to see that they were full and grabbed them while watching the others continue walking. She equipped the Uzis and chuckled. "Might as well. Who knows what'll happen here?" She started to run to catch up with the others.

Five minutes later Leric walked by the case and stopped during mid-walk. She stepped back and saw that the guns were gone. "No…they can't be…where's my Uzis?" She whirled around and sniffed the air. There was a growl as she caught the scent. "That bitch…stole…my UZIS!" She ran the way the intruders went while reaching up to her ear. "My lord, we have intruders in the base! Send for backup!"

Lerioc sighed as they continued to walk down the hallway. "It's been ten minutes now…"

"I know…I'm trying to find the right door."

"There's no doors down this…"

She stopped as there was a door in front of them. He turned around with a mocking questioning glance and touched to door opening it on the spot. She glared at him and followed him through. She looked around to see only a table and a chair in the corner. "Well…that's a borin' discovery." The two doors on the sides of the room opened as two purple masked agents came in. Nine gawked at one of them realizing that they were Anti ATP Agents. He growled and took out a plasma grenade. She looked at him with a surprised look. "Where'd ya get those?"

"Bought them not too long ago. They actually work too."

He threw it at the far end and it stuck to the Agent's head. "Fire in the hole, guys!" They ducked as it went off suddenly. "The hell?" ATP looked at Nine surprised making him laugh. "What? I don't like wannabes." She shook her head and took out her katana and machete with a small chuckle. "The contest's still on, Eight." She ran as the agents started to enter the room in groups. She slashed at the nearest, splattering herself. She grimaced and stabbed the next one, and still splattered herself. "Damn it, I wanna keep clean!" One behind her fell to the ground headless as Eight's Frisbee whizzed by. "That's why I use these." He taunted as he caught the Frisbee, which came back to him. She stood there unable to believe that there was actually a boomerang Frisbee out. She glared as she sidestepped a 1337 sword and spun around slicing into the attacking agent's body. She tore it out and punched it, getting it away. She didn't care anymore about the blood and started to slash harder. She turned around as there were gun shots. ATP had his own little group to kill. She plunged the katana into an Anti 1337 Agent that was coming at her with a bat without looking behind her as she watched him.

He put one in a headlock and shot twice in its head, then dropped it. He ducked a katana and shot the attacker under the chin, making her nod in approval. He looked down at his guns and sighed as they ran out of ammunition and started to beat the Anti with them. She laughed and turned around to stab one attacker in the face. It fell to the ground as more came. "They're just endless, ain't they?" She yelled as two swung an axe at her. She ducked and they struck each other, falling down with the axes in their skulls. "Morons…" She realized something and sniffed. Through the smell of blood she could smell that something wasn't right. She turned to the door that they had come through and saw that it wasn't there anymore. She shook her head and gulped. "Boss, we've been tricked!" She sliced one in the face as ATP looked at her with a surprised look as he picked up a Desert Eagle and started to shoot. "How do you know?"

"The door's gone."

He looked back to see that it was. He picked up another as the Desert Eagle emptied and started to sweat a little. "You have any ideas?"

"Ya askin' me?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"I say…we go through one of the doors that the Anti are comin' through.""Isn't that…a little reckless?"

"It's better than dyin' here ain't it?"

He nodded and looked at the others who nodded in agreement. She looked at Nine and nodded as he took out another grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it to the closest door. It went off and they ran into the door and into another room. She looked back and sighed. She cracked her neck and knuckles after she put up her swords. "That wasn't so bad…" ATP scoffed and then sighed with relief that they got out of the room. "I ran out of ammo…that hasn't happened to me before."

"Even the prepared go empty on stuff, Boss."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working."

"I'm just sayin'."

She looked around and tapped her foot. She gulped and rubbed her arm while shaking her head. Lucius crossed his arms and looked at her. "What?"

"Somethin's not right here. We were ambushed…somehow they knew…but how?"

Brad looked at her and pointed at the Uzis. "It could be your guns. They weren't yours anyway."

They all looked at her with a shocked expression. Lucius grabbed her shirt and threw her against the wall as he growled in her face. "You opened that case, didn't you?"

"I was curious."

"Then you took them?"

"Yeah…I needed more than a couple swords for this mission…as I soon realized it."

"You almost got us killed!"

She looked down at the ground, her tail between her legs. He dropped her and walked away, curling and uncurling his fists. Brad walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off and ran out the other door leaving the others behind as ATP called after her to come back. She ran outside and away from the base. Ten feet later she fell to her knees and pound the ground, the Uzis still on her person. She let out a roar and pounded harder, cracking the ground. There was a loud crack as thunder sounded and it started to rain. "Why…what did I…what happened to me? I'm not doin' good at all. I almost killed them…kill me…I'm better off dead."

"Kill ya? It'll be my pleasure, me!"

She cringed as there was a click. She looked up to see Leric pointing an AK-47 at her again. Its jaw glistened in the light from the base. "Welly well, well…looks like ya made a mess, me. I gotta clean it all up, too."

She just looked at her Anti and growled. She screamed as there was a sudden pain in her feet and legs. Leric stepped back and shook her head. "That's not possible…ya ain't one of us!"

The others finally caught up with her. Lucius and Brad gasped upon seeing her. They could hear the insanely constant cracking of bone and cartilage as her legs started to change shape. Lucius shook his head unable to process what's happening. Nine looked up at him and back at her. "What's happening to Leri?"

"She's changin', Nine. To somethin' I don't understand...how without dyin'."

Her legs were now double jointed and looked like a dog's. She stood up and let out a painful roar as her tail grew two feet longer. Her eyes were blazing red as she shuddered at the constant changing of her body. Her claws, both fingers and toes got longer and sharper as so did her upper two canines. Her mask fell to the ground as she stumbled forward. Lucius stared at her and gulped while blushing slightly. Brad looked up at him and gave him a weird look. Lucius looked down at him and sighed. "She's...hot like that." Brad made a face and shook his head unable to understand Lucius at all. They all jumped as she roared really loud. A roar that wasn't possible for someone that was two thirds reptile and a third human. Lucius gulped harder. "Raptors or Komodo Dragons do not roar...how's that possible?"

She crouched down and snapped at Leric. It jumped back with a yelp. "That's impossible! Ya ain't an Anti!"

"I guess I am now. I'm no longer me. The chaos of this place has changed me...and the blood...of the fallen...has touched my wounds...thus forever changin' me...now...YA MINE!"

She jumped at Leric with another roar.


	12. Chapter 12

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 12: Completed Without Casualties

Lerioc landed on her Anti, pinning it to the ground. She reared back her head and was about to strike it in the face as there was a gun shot from behind her. Her eyes widened as there was a spray of red blood in front of her, covering Leric's face. She turned around and saw someone in the window in the base. She wiped away the blood from her forehead and jaw as she stood up. Her eyes were blazing brighter. ATP looked at her and shook his head. "What's happening?"

"She's not a mere experiment anymore, Boss...she's now part of somethin' bigger."

"How big?"

"Bigger than this war that'll start if that guy in the window gets into our realm."

"What does that mean?"

"She's not...one of us."

"What?!"

"She's become a monster and...must be killed."

"Can we let her kill the guy in the window then kill her?"

"It doesn't work that way, Boss...she'll be too strong afterwards."

They looked up and Lucius yelped as she ran past them and into the building. He looked at her in disbelief and ran after her with his combat shotgun in his claws. ATP ran after him with the others behind him. He finally caught up with Lucius. "Why didn't she kill us?"

"She's got other things on her mind right now. Like killin' that guy that looked like an inverted version of her old boss."

"And after that?"

"I really don't know."

He burst through a door that was knocked out of its frame and looked down the hallway both ways. He looked down to see there where potholes in the floor and followed them. He stopped as the potholes disappeared. "Damn it! I lost her." ATP finally caught up with him again, panting hard.

"How the hell do you run that fast without getting tired?"

"No time for questions like that...I gotta find her before she goes even more berserk."

"Has this happened before?"

"Well...yes it did. It was when she was suppose to come out of the tube and she went berserk killin' everyone of my scientists. Well...except for one who made her go berserk."

"How did that happen?"

He sighed and looked up as there was a scream for help and of pain. "Saved by the Anti's scream." He ran toward the sound of the constant screaming for help and found her in a room, the door busted down, and on the Auditor's Anti slashing at it ripping flesh and muscle right there. Blue blood seeped out on the floor around the murdering Lerioc. She stopped as it stopped moving and slowly got up. She trembled hard and turned around making everyone raise their weapons. They saw her eyelids slowly lower and she fell to the ground. Her own wounds start to bleed heavily as she laid there, panting heavily and wincing as she tried to get up. Lucius made his way slowly to her and put up his shotgun. He bent over and touched her shoulder lightly, tears in his eyes. "Leri...I'm gonna help you."

"No...let...me...die...I...don't...deserve...to...live."

ATP looked down at her and crossed his arms. He looked down at the Anti she murdered and nodded in approval. "The mission's done thanks to you...Lerioc." Her eyes went wide and looked at him with a surprised look. "Ya...called...me...by...my..." She let out a hiss as she tried to move. Lucius held her down and grimaced as he got her blood on his claws. It was too warm. "You're burnin', Leri."

"I'm...over...heatin'."

"I'll say. I just almost burned my hand on your blood."

She chuckled slightly and hissed again at the pain she was feeling. She wasn't suppose to feel pain. He picked her up gently and held her close. He looked at ATP and sighed. "Is the mission really done?"

"Yes."

"Let's get home then."

"Yes, let's."

They walked out of the room and left the building. She looked up at Lucius and closed her eyes as she fell into a coma. He looked down at her and gulped. "Hang in there, Leri. We'll get you back to Nevada soon enough,"

A pair of black eyes popped open in the darkness. Gluttony sat up and gasped gripping his chest in pain, to find that he had stitches. He growled and yelled for the others. Wrath and Lust ran in and looked down at him. "Oh gawd...my lord...ya've been slashed!"

"By your counterpart...I think that was who it was...she has changed so."

Lust grimaced and clicked his claws against his horns in anxiety. "The blood of the agents have changed her, Boss. It got transfused with her blood making her part of our kind."

"How did that happen?"

"She had wounds of some kind...I don't know by who or what made them."

"You good for nothing...why must I put up with low level security like this!"

"She was too strong, my lord."

"Yes...she was wasn't she, Wrath?"

She looked down and nodded in shame. "We'll kill her yet, Boss."

"Then get down some plans and come back as soon as you have more than twenty of them!"

They ran out of the medical wing and into the conference room.

Lucius looked around and trembled. "I can't find a way to get outta here, Boss!"

"There has to be a portal somewhere back to our Nevada."

They looked at the horizon as there was a dust cloud coming their way. Lucius shook his head and gripped her tighter. "Damn! They're comin'!" He hunched over at first then saw a pure white version of someone he knew. "The hell...that's not and Anti...and I think I know who's counterpart that is."

ATP looked at him and scoffed in amusement. "Who?"

"A guy named Tes...he never made it through the first part of the experimentation that Leri went through. They were actually good friends if I remember right."

She looked wearily at the cloud and sighed in relief. "Est has come. Thank ya, GENO." Lucius looked at her weird as Est pulled up to them on an ATV with a few others. "What happened to her?"

"She...went berserk and killed our old boss' counterpart."

"She killed Gluttony?"

"If that's his name, then yes."

"I hope ya right. Get on guys and we'll take ya to our site. She need immediate medical attention."

They climbed onto the ATVs and drove off.

Lucius followed Est to the medical wing and laid her on the cot there. A pure white version of Medz came out and looked down at her. "Damn...she'll be fine here. I'll start the pro and get her fixed up in no time flat." They nodded their thanks and walked out. Est looked at Lucius and crossed his arms. "Ya lucky she didn't kill ya."

"I'm surprised she didn't."

"I guess she had better control over her chaotic mind than we thought."

"What?"

"She went into that mode as she was really pissed off. Once she got that mad she went into that mode. She's part Anti now. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Does that mean we...have to..."

"No, it doesn't. She's ya most powerful weapon against the Anti. I was hoping that she wouldn't turn into that so soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After GENO chose her, he unlocked that mode halfway. After getting some Anti blood in her bloodstream she unlocked it even more. Then, after she got really pissed off at Wrath she turned into the Ramodo of Chaos."

He snorted and looked at Est weird. "Ramodo of Chaos? What the hell's that?"

"It's actually called Chaos Mode but since she's her own species I gave her the appropriate title."

"Okay...but what the hell's a Ramodo?"

"Raptor and Komodo Dragon, of course."

He made a choking sound and pointed at Est. "How'd you know that?"

"I didn't forget what happened to my counterpart. The experimentation he went through. The same that Leri went through. I appreciate that ya tried to save him and all, but he couldn't stand the two reptile DNA in him at the same time."

He looked at Lucius and saw that he was about to faint. He elbowed him in the stomach stopping him completely. "Stay with me here, Lucius."

"Sorry...this is too much."

Est laughs and sighs opening the door to the mess hall. "Ya hungry?"

"Always."

Lerioc woke up on the cot and looked around. She saw an IV was stuck in her arm and her eyes widened. She looked down at her legs and saw the change and groaned in disbelief. "What happened to me?"

"Relax, Leri. You're among allies."

She looked up to see the double of Medz standing there with his arms crossed. "What happened though?"

"You just transformed, that's all."

"That's all! My bone structure changed completely at the feet and legs! Ya call that 'that's all'!"

"Don't make me do something that'll make you beg for me to stop after two minutes."

"And what'll that be?"

"Just forget it...your fluids are almost done and you'll be able to leave the medical wing in a few minutes."

"But ya never told me what happened."

"You changed into an Anti form. It's not permanent, though."

"Oh, that's reassurin'."

"I got something here that'll give you back your regular form in a few seconds, but I'm waiting for the fluids to stop."

"Ya leavin' me here to wait?"

"It's still in the processing machine. When the fluids stop the piece of equipment I'm going to give you will be done." There was a loud ding and he looked back with a grin. "There we go."

He got up and gently took the IV out and walked into the back room. He came back with a medium size box in his hands, a wide grin on his face. "You're not the first to have this happen after getting Anti blood in yours. So I've made a piece of equipment that'll give you your ordinary form back and keep the Chaos form under control." He opened the box and there was a metal ring that looked like two rings were fused together. "This is to go onto your tail. It's a tail cuff if you haven't noticed. Treat it well, Leri." He took out the cuff and slipped it on her tail stopping half way. She felt her body changing again, but it didn't hurt this time. She was finally back to her old self. She touched her chin to find that her mask was off and gasped. "Oh gawd...I lost my mask!" He held out a more updated version of her mask and she felt him flick the side of her jaw. She reached up to find something metal there and looked at him confused. "Now, you can adjust it to keep it from falling off." He slid it on her and there was a soft click as it caught the knobs. She reached up and tightened it, then pulled with a nod of approval. "Thanks...I needed somethin' like that."

"No problem."

She got off the cot and walked out of the medical wing as he sighed. There was a grin on his face. "I made someone happy again...I love it."

ATP sat on a chair and drummed his fingers on the table. He was clearly anxious about something as he looked in the direction of the medical wing constantly. He looked out the window at the pouring rain with a sigh. He jumped as he looked back toward the medical wing to see Lerioc standing right in front of him. "Jumpy?"

He made a face making her laugh. She sat across from him and looked out the window. "Pourin' rain...I hate it with a passion. It keeps me from my work most of the time."

"Okay."

"Not much of a talker are ya?"

He stared out the window not talking making her sigh. She got up and grabbed two mugs and poured some coffee. "Ya want anythin' in ya coffee, Boss?"

His glasses slid down as his eyes widened. He looked at her and shook his head while pushing them back up. She came back with his and walked back over to the coffee station and loaded hers with cream and sugar. "I hate bitter stuff. Never found how others like it."

He nodded and took a sip turning to the window again. She sighed and sat down again. She reached up and found a small door in her mask. She opened it and stuck a straw through and sipped a few times. She leaned in her chair making her front chair legs lift off the floor. She looked around and cracked her neck again. "Why...do you do that?"

She looked at him and shrugs. "I guess I feel more loose after I do that. Start to feel tense I start to crack my joints. I've done it for some time now."

He nodded and looked down at his coffee. She glanced at him and shook her head. "Why did you accept the mission, anyways?"

She turned toward him and chuckled. "Why?"

"I thought you were horrible at fighting."

"That night when ya first saw me...I wasn't ready to fight...I was too insecure about the conditions. Then, ya started to shoot at that creature...I thank ya for that...I was totally gonna die there if ya hadn't come..."

"I thought your were just a stupid bitch trying to act all high and mighty."

She burst out laughing and he looked at her confused. "I'm sometimes like that...no...most of the time. So, I think I deserve that thought. Especially for what happened durin' the mission."

"You never answered my question. Why did you accept?"

"I wanted to kill my Anti...she tortures my thoughts everyday after I met her."

"Okay...I probably shouldn't of asked."

"Relax, Boss. Ya fine. I'm still tryin' to recover from the Anti mode I went into. Damn, that hurt more than Hell itself."

They looked at the door as it burst open. Brad ran to her and threw his arms around her neck, making her loose balance and fall backwards. He laughed as he hugged her. "You're okay! I thought I was gonna lose you again."

"Brad...remember I'm still ya protector. I will never leave ya."

He looked at her and grinned as he got up. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, standing up. She grabbed the back of her fallen chair and stood it back up as Eight and Nine came in. Nine was clapping as Eight raised his mask. They came over and Eight slapped her on the back. "The Lizard Lady never dies, does she? First a shotgun headshot, then a Mag Desert Eagle under the chin, then another headshot from behind! You can't be destroyed!" He put his arm around her shoulders making her blush. Brad pushed him off making Nine laugh. She looked toward ATP to see that he was gone. She cocked an eyebrow and sighed mentally that he had disappeared again. She grabbed Eight and Brad in a double headlock and dragged them outside with Nine walking right behind them. Lucius and Est looked at them and Lucius laughed seeing her as her old self again. He was worried though about her changing again if they encounter any Anti again. She dropped them and walked over to Lucius. "What's with ya? Ya look like ya about to knell over and everythin'."

"I'm fine, Leri...it's just the aftermath of the mission."

She looked at him and he saw the worry in her eyes. He gulped and rubbed the back of his head, then flicked his closest horn in thought. "Leri...are you okay?"

"I'm perfect after what the medic did. Gave me a Anti mode controller."

She jumped as he got up and hugged her suddenly. She returned it with a hard blush. Est's eyes widened as he saw her blush and snickered. "I'm glad you're okay, Leri...GENO would be very pissed off at the Anti for killin' you."

"Who wouldn't?"

"True."

Lucius sighed and crossed his arms looking at them both. "Just one question: What the hell's goin' on here? I need answers."

Est looked at him and then to her. He nods and sighs getting up with a stretch. "I'll tell you everythin'. Sit down and relax while I'll tell everythin' there is to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 13: Race to the Portal

Est looked at Lerioc and motioned for her to summon her weapon. She looked down as her eyes went half closed and her claw started to glow red. She lashed out and the chainsword appeared. ATP entered to room and his glasses literally dropped off as he stared at it. "Surprised, Boss?" He nodded and sat down as Est took it from her. "I've been trapped for more than twenty years...the day that Gluttony came here. His minions call him Audit...I was let go when she came here not to long ago. Five days to be exact." Lerioc sighed and nodded remembering. "Yeah, ya said that GENO and I let ya loose. How's that possible?"

"There were others that were like me. They were let go two days later after I was...a few ya might find familiar. We've been trying to find a way to kill these bastards...they always seem like they keep coming outta nowhere. The good news is that Audit's very weak due to his counterpart's position right now."

Eight and Nine looked at each other and Nine shook his head. "Do you mean that The Auditor's retirement actually made Audit weak?"

"He's not hungry for power anymore, right?"

"Cor-correct...he's not like he was during our time. Trying to take over Nevada and everything is no more."

"Well, Lerioc and Lucius...your Anti have come and Audit's powers are returning slowly. Wrath and Lust have returned his passion."

Lucius looked at Lerioc and back at Est. "Our Anti are called what now?"

"Leri's Wrath while your Anti is...Lust.""How the hell is my Anti Lust?"

Est looked at her and glanced at Lucius. "What do you think, Lucius?"

He growled and face palmed himself, shaking his head. He looked at her and sighed with a nod now understanding why his Anti was called Lust. "Also, Leri...I saw that you knew your Anti's name. How'd you figure it out?"

"Someone gave us some research about the Anti. I don't know who but it's really helped us extremely.""Research huh?"

He looked at everyone and sighed. "What's gonna happen to ya guys, Est?"

"If they win...we're gonna be fucked completely. We're gonna be no more as your world's gonna be once Audit get outta here. That's why there's us. We are suppose to keep them away from the portal. But recently there's been some leaks. Most of the agents have left into the portal. Possibly already possessing their counterparts. They're getting ready for the war...the war that'll end human kind as we know it."

She stood up as her tail curled. Her eyes blazing bright red scaring Est right there. He looked at her and gulped. "Not on our watch...Nevada's not gonna die. Neither will we...all Anti better be ready when we get outta here...cause they're gonna die right on the spot!"

Est grinned and nodded in agreement. "And we'll be here to help you, Leri...you and your friends have our support. These Anti-Anti have a little bone to pick with the Anti, if you know what I mean."

"I understand completely, Est...is there a way back to Nevada?"

"A portal's suppose to open in five hours ten miles from here. Fifty miles from the Anti base you came from. We'd better hurry and get there and back into your world."

"Right...Boss, do we have clearance?"

ATP looked at her then at everyone. He got up and nodded. She looked at Est and held out a claw. He gave her the chainsword with a grin. "Welcome...and may the Anti fall hard before you.""Oh they'll fall hard...so hard, the earth's gonna have large craters from them."

Lucius burst out laughing and Eight cheered. The chainsword disappeared from her claw and she started to laugh. "I'm gonna show them I'm alive...more alive than ever...I might be dead but still livin' after so many headshots. I'm no longer afraid of the bed I'm layin' in. This war's become personal...the world's been put in our hands, guys. Let's show these wannabes how it feels when ya life's ya own prison."

They looked at each other and cheered as ATP grinned and nodded. He walked up and took out his gun. She looked at him as he held it out to her. Everything went quiet as she stood there looking at it. "You willing to become second?"

"What...me as a...I can't I'm still after my own Anti." She turned around and was about to walk away but stopped. "Ya still are my boss, ya know? Let's just try to keep the bodies hittin' the floor, okay?"

She stood by the Hummer and watched the clock hands spin slowly. "You just going to stand there, or are you going to drive?" She heard the ring of keys next to her head and her eyes went wide.

"I don't have a license, Boss."

"That's not a problem here. You look like you need to do something to get stuff off your mind."

"Why are ya talkin' to me now...ya never talked."

"There's room for change, right?"

"Now ya just creepin' me out, Boss."

He jingled them and she sighed, taking them. Leaning against the vehicle she waited for everyone to get in before getting in herself. As she got in Est leaned over her seat. "You need the directions?"

"I'm fine Est...I'm feelin' somethin'."

"What's that?"

"Don't know but I'll follow my hunches. Like always."

Eight sighed and shook his head. "You always have to follow them?"

"It's gotten me this far, right?"

"It's gotten you almost killed a few time, right?"

"Don't make me slash ya, Eight...I'm not in the mood."

He laughed as she sped out of the base. Lucius sighed and looked back. He looked at the road and drummed his claws on his knee. "I'm not feelin' right...somthin's missin', Leri."

"Like what? Once we hit the portal's destination we're home free!"

"Somethin's bound to happen...like always."

"Stop ya whinin', Rex-boy. I got it all under control."

"What weapons do we have?"

She looked in the mirror at him and then at everyone else. They looked at each other and she gulped. "No...weapons?"

Eight chuckled nervously. "Sorry...we didn't think we needed any on the way there."

Her eyes widened and then glared ahead. Sighing in frustration she sped up, hoping that there won't be any problems.

Leric growled as she drummed her claws on the wheel. Lucus looked at her and snickered. "Touchy ain't we, Leric?"

"Ya saw what happened to the boss. She totally deserves to die for that."

"You saw what she looks like! We're the ones who are gonna die if she becomes an Anti again!"

"How's he fairin' back there?"

"Don't know...I'll check." He took out a Walkman. "Hey, Boss, how's it back there?"

"Oh, just peachy!"

She giggled and shook her head. She jumped and grabbed the device out of his claws. "What was that, Boss?"

"You laugh again and you'll be dead before you know it. Got that?"

"Ye-yes, Sir."

"Just keep going, Wrath. We need to get to that portal."

She glared at the road and growled. "Easier said than done..."

Lerioc started to feel more uneasy as she drove on. She was feeling watched from the outside. Rolling down the window she poked her head out and looked around. "Leri, get your head back in here! You're gonna knock it off!"

"I don't feel right, Lucius...somethin's even more wrong."

"What could be even more wrong than puttin' your head out the window?"

She shrugged and pulled it back in with a sigh. She shook her head and looked up at the roof. There was something happening and she could feel it. Suddenly, the vehicle shook as something hit the side. Her eyes widened as she fought to straighten her path again. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Lucius looked at the window and screamed, his eyes wide with horror. Eight yelled her name and she looked back to see everyone on the other side away from the window they were looking at. She looked over to see another strange sight. Est started to growl and grip her seat. "GO! NOW! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!"

She looked out the window to see the truck. Her eyes glowed slightly as she tensed. Leric looked at her and an evil gleam was in her eyes. "That...fucker...KNOWS?"

"They're gonna try to get into the portal. We gotta do something."

She looked ahead and back at the truck. "Someone take the wheel...I gotta to somethin' once and for all." She looked at ATP as he grabbed the wheel. Nodding, she got out of the Hummer through the window. She clung the sides of the window and glared at them. Leric looked at her in confusion then in anger as it found out. It looked in the back and shouted something. The back door opened and three Agents came out. Their glasses gleamed under the dimming light as they cocked pistols at her. There was a roar from her as she was under heavy fire. She looked down to see that the bullets didn't go through. She looked at them and laughed like a lunatic as she jumped into the truck. She landed on two, killing them instantly. She looked down at the ones she landed on and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, ME....what do ya think ya doin'?"

There was a click as the only one alive reloaded. She just looked at Leric as she stabbed the Agent with her tail. She threw him out the door and got up looking at her still. "Ya fucker...what do YA think ya doin'?"

"Gettin' ready for the invasion. Why should ya ask when ya know the answer?"

"Just makin' sure."

She picked up the gun that the he dropped and aimed it at her. "Ya think that gun'll stop me?"

She yelped as there was a pair of claws wrapped around her neck, squeezing around it. She struggled as she was lifted to the roof. "Well...looks like your counterpart doesn't know her part."

"Put...me...DOWN!"

She kicked and felt her heel hit a nose. She was dropped as there was a small snap. "My nose!" She turned around to see Lucus holding his nose, blood flowing from his claws. "Ya not that greatly built...if I do say so myself."

"Ya gonna pay for that, Me."

She yelped as Leric pounced on her, pinning her to the floor. She wrapped her tail around her and threw her out of the door. Lucus yelled for her and reached out to grab her but fell out upon grabbing her shirt. Lerioc looked out and watched them tumble with a chuckle. "We win...again." She walked toward the wheel and looked up to see that she was five mile behind the Hummer. She pushed on the pedal and sped up to catch them.

Lucius sighed every few minutes in the back seat. Est looked at him and shook his head. "Stop...she's gone...long gone."

ATP looked out the window and shook his head. "Hey, guys! We got company!"

They looked out to see the truck. Lucius and Brad cheered when they saw the driver. Est gave her the thumbs up and she nods giving it back. "I guess she's not gone after all."

"You never know what happens here, Boss. We will never know."

Suddenly, it got bright making everyone groan. They had hit the portal and entered the real Nevada. Lucius sighed in relief as Eight cheered. Lucius grinned and looked at him. He looked at him and tilted his head. "What?"

"She killed more than you."

He looked at the truck and gulped. He had forgotten about the bet. "Damn it...a bet's a bet."

Everyone laughed and Lerioc in the truck had a grin in her eyes, nodding. "This is gonna be fun to watch."

They made their way back to the base. When they got near the garage opened and a few ATP Agents stood there, guns ready. She stuck her head out the window and yelled at them. They looked at each other and one fumbled with an earpiece. They backed up and let everyone in as The Auditor ran toward the vehicles. "You survived! I'm really surprised." Eight nodded and looked at her. She looked back at him and snickered. "Yo Boss...tell Ottis to get some food ready. Also, I need five roaches. Alive."

"Why...do you need that?"

"Eight made a bet and lost...like always."

She could tell that he was trying not to laugh and she shook her head. "Laugh if ya need to. Holdin' it's not good for ya."

He nodded and walked away leaving everyone behind. She looked down and sighed. She looked up as there was a pounding on the floor. She looked over to see Ray and bounced on her toes. He knelt over and picked her up holding her in a hug. She glanced around and blushed, but she was happy that he was happy. "I thought I would have lost you in that mission."

"Relax, Ray. I'm alive ain't I?"

"You are. You are."

He put her down and walked away, a grin on his face. She reached back to see if he put anything on her back. Finding nothing she chuckled and turned to see ATP was gone again. She looked down and sighed. "Always disappear at the last minute."

ATP looked back at the base and nodded. Turning back around he jumped as he saw Jebus in front of him. He grabbed his chest and glared at him. "Sorry. How did the mission go?"

"I think it went well."

"Well...sorry to say this but...it was a complete failure."

He looked at him and his jaw dropped. "What?! How?"

"There was an Anti in the truck still. The one that was not suppose to be here."

"Which one is that?"

"The Auditor's."

He turned around and stared at the building with wide eyes. Then ran back shaking his head. "I have to warn them."


	14. Chapter 14

Madness Bio-Haz

Chapter 14: The Truth about Genesis

Lerioc stood behind Eight and held him down to the seat as Ottis brought the food. She giggled and looked down at him. She felt him tremble under her claws. The food was set down and the roaches tried to move around but was stuck in the food. "Get ready, Eight."

He looked at her pleadingly and she laughed, shaking her head. He sighed and looked at the food with a grimace. She looked at Ray and gave him a questioning looked. He looked around and shrugged. "Ray, hold him while I go and find him. I know he wants to see this." Ray walked over and held Eight down as she ran out of the Mess Hall. She looked both ways and tapped her mask. She made her way to his office to see if he was in there. She screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders. Whirling around she saw ATP and sighed holding her chest. "What are ya doin' here? And why did ya do that?"

"Sorry, and we have a problem. A huge problem."

"What's the prob?"

"There's an Anti here. The one we don't want."

"I'll find it."

"Thing is...it's The Auditor's Anti."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "How'd he get here?"

"He...was in the truck."

She growled and turned back to walk toward his office. There was a scream as she got near his office and looked at the open door that it came from. She growled as there was Audit towering over The Auditor. He grimaced holding his arm, bleeding for the first time. Audit snickered and reached out toward him. She ran in front of them and looked up at him. "No one hurts my boss, Bub!" Audit glared at her and slapped her out of the way. She stood her ground and stayed in front of The Auditor. She glared at him back but snickered rubbing her cheek with her tail. "That's not gonna work. It never will."

"You bitch better get away. I'll kill you if you don't."

He stood straight as his eyes widened. A arm had gone around his neck and gun against temple. ATP glared at him and looked at them. "Is he okay?"

She looked back at The Auditor and he nodded. She took his hand off of the wound and saw it was a stab. She looked at Audit and growled, reaching out and grabbed his hand. There was blood on his finger tips. It was hard to see put it glistened from the outside light in the window. "Ya stabbed him..." She looked at ATP and nodded. He pulled the trigger and Audit fell to the ground motionless. She looked back at The Auditor and held out a claw. He grabbed it and she helped him up. "Thank you..." He looked away and at his stab wound. "Let's get ya to Medz. He'll help ya." He nodded and they walked out leaving ATP standing in the room. He glanced down at Audit's lifeless body and kicked it hard. He then left the room and got out of the building. He looked back feeling paranoid about something.

Medz looked down at the wound and sighed. "It'll heal fine. I'm just worried about what did this. Is he dead?"

"To my knowledge he is. Ya have nothin' to worry about."

Medz looked at her and nodded grabbing a roll of bandages. He wrapped it up and walked out. She sat on the other cot, her back to The Auditor. "Lerioc?"

She looked up and at him. "What?"

He had a look of confusion on his face. "Why did you save me?"

"Because...ya my boss. That's my duty, right?"

He nodded and looked at the wall in front of him, blankly. She sighed and looked at the door, hunched over. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt him sit next to her. "Again...thank you."

"Ya really don't have to thank me. It's the most I could do."

"You saved me from getting possessed. That's the highest type of save in my book."

She looked at him and saw a look in his eyes that she hasn't seen before in him. Gratitude. She looked away and sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm just doin' what I promised to do before I became what I am."

"What's that?"

"To protect people. No matter who it is."

"And I'm on you're list of people?"

"Well...yeah ya are."

He looked at her and then looked away. He was feeling awkward talking to her. "Leri?"

She tensed as he called her that. "Yeah, Boss?"

"What made you become an experiment?"

She looked at him and saw a look of concern in his eyes. She tensed more and cracked her neck with a twitch. "Why are ya askin' me. Boss?"

"I am just wondering. What made you want to become a reptile experiment?"

"I...can't say. It's a painful memory. I still have nightmares most of the time."

"Oh."

He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. She sighed and looked down at her boots. The tips were still blue with the blood from the mission. She wanted to tell him but it was too painful to talk about. She felt his hand on her back and looked at him. "You can tell me."

"What's with ya? Ya actin' all nice all of the sudden."

"You saved me. That deserves more than what you are getting. I want to hear whatever you say. You deserve to be heard."

"No, Boss. I don't. I'm only an outcast, the only one left in my family. I don't deserve anythin'. Except death for what happened."

"What happened, Leri? I'm listening."

"I...I can't tell ya."

"I'm listening. Really I am."

She looked at him tears welling up. "I just can't...the memory's too painful as I said."

She got up and hurried out of the Medical Wing. She leaned against her room door and slammed her palm into it. When it opened she ran inside and sat on her cot, tears streaming down her face and dripping from her mask. "Why does it hurt so much?"

The Auditor sat on the cot and looked at the floor. This was the first time he felt someone else's pain. He looked up and stood. He walked out and made his way to her room. He looked at her door and held out a hand opening it. She looked at him as he came in. He looked at her and saw what she was feeling. She looked down and wiped her mask with a sniff. "What now, Boss?"

"You're in pain. Let me help you."

"It'll be even more painful."

He walked over and sat on her cot. Putting an arm around her he pulled her close. She looked at him questioningly and he put a hand on her head. "I'm here for you, Leri. You saved me and I want to return the favor somehow."

She gulped and looked at him with sad eyes. "As I said...it's too painful."

"Just spill it. I'm listening. Holding tears isn't helping."

She looked at him and uttered a wavering sigh. He rubbed her arm and looked at her, waiting. "I...became an experiment...to save those who are attacked. I was attacked by a species of lizard that wasn't native to Nevada. The Cursed Lizard as everyone called them. Ya probably heard of them. Well...I was attacked and saved by...a guy named Rex."

She looked at him as she heard him gulp.

"He saved me and took me to the Hospital nearby. I was there for three weeks. Durin' that time I made up my mind to find out as much about those lizards. Thing is...it got me and a few in trouble. My grandpa was taken...I fought back but the stab was minor. The guy's eyes didn't register any pain when he looked at me. He just glared and dragged him out, a stab in his shoulder from the pen I stabbed him with."

She saw The Auditor grimaced while holding his shoulder and looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and motioned for her to go on.

"Then the guy did a broadcast on catchin' me. Just because I fought back. I ran into the wasteland not too far from here. The Abandoned Factory's the only thought of survival I had with the one that helped me escape from the mob that was after me. It was on my fourteenth birthday...I found out that I was suppose to be an experimentation...I tried to run but... he shot me with a tranquilizer. I was out for a few years . When I woke up I found I was in a tube. I don't remember anythin' that happened on how I got out. I'm haunted by nightmares of me killin' scientists though...bare claws and tail. I don't know why I hate myself so much. Every day...it's harder for me to live. Always thinkin' how I'm gonna kill. Ya don't know the feelin'."

"You can trust us, Leri. We'll help you through the day."

"I...can't trust anyone these days. It feels like I'm always tryin' to get killed."

"You can trust me and Ray...really."

"I don't know about ya. Ray...has only a little of my trust so far. He deserves it more than he knows. It feels like he's the only one who understands me."

The Auditor looked at her and then looked away. He understood why she couldn't trust anyone. He knew he's the same way.

Ray stood by the door and looked away. He didn't understand what completely happened before this and now knew everything. He gulped and sighed, closing his eyes. "Leri...we are the same...you must know that. But how?" He looked ahead and listened closely.

She looked at The Auditor and shook her head. "I'm only misunderstood. Ya know the feelin'?"

"I know completely. I'm hoping to understand you more though."

She looked at him and tilted her head. "Really? Ya do?"

He nodded and got up. "I have to go. The others are probably wondering what happened that I wasn't at the bet ceremony."

She got up and stamped her foot lightly. "I can't believe I missed it! I'll never see that look on Eight's face."

"Probably next time?"

"There's always a next time, Boss."

He stopped by the door and looked at her with a grin in his eyes. "That's so true." He walked out and looked at Ray. His eyes went wide and cleared his throat with a nod. Ray nodded back and walked into the room. He watched as she laid on her cot. He sat on his and sighed. "You need some company?

"Ya can if ya want...I'm not feelin' good."

"Would you like to...well you know...sit on my..."

"I don't know, Ray."

He looked at her again and saw a look in her eye. He tensed up and stood towering over her. She looked up and her eyes widened as he grabbed her under her arms. "Yo! What do ya think ya doin'?"

He walked over to his cot and sat down sitting her on his lap. "That. Why? You have a problem?"

The tone scared her but she heard a teasing tone in there mixed in with anger. She looked at him and saw a grin. "N-no...I don't." She looked down as his hands crossed over her lap. She gulped and leaned back. He snickered and sighed. "Well, that was fun."

"Not funny, Ray. Scarin' me like that. I thought ya were pissed at me or somethin'."

"Why the hell would I be pissed at you?"

"Someone usually has a reason. Everyone does."

"I can't be pissed at you, Leri. You understand me more than anyone here."

Her head hung as she sighed. He looked at her and thought for a minute. She jumped as she felt his hand on her belly. When he rubbed she closed her eyes half way. She found out that felt better. "Why...are ya rubbin' my belly?"

"Trying to relax you. I can tell it's working."

"Yeah...it is."

"I think he was right when he said that we'll do just fine together."

He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep on his lap. He chuckled slightly and laid her on the cot. Turning off the light he tried to sleep himself. "Just sleep, Leri. You need it from what happened this week."

She sat up as an extreme cold chill came over her suddenly. She trembled and looked around. She looked at Ray and reached to rub his shoulder lightly. Getting down from his cot she walked toward the bathroom and stopped at the door. It got colder as she opened the door. She looked around again in the bathroom and walked toward the mirror. She took off her mask and looked her jaw over. "This'll be impossible to fix. Unless there's someone who can do plastic surgery to help me." She hunched over the sink as a sudden coughing fit caught her. She looked down and saw blood in the sink. "Damn...that's bad. Is that...mine?" She sniffed and nodded. "Yep...it's mine alright."

"Do you want to know what else is yours?"

She looked up and whirled around upon seeing Audit behind her. "Ya-"

He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the mirror. It shattered and her blood splattered slightly behind her. He chuckled evilly and took out a knife. Her eyes widened upon seeing it and she struggled to get away. "You are not getting away with that shot, Lerioc. You deserve death. You said so yourself."

She growled and tried to bite him with no luck. He slapped her in the face and her jaw snapped together. He raised an eyebrow to see she wasn't showing that much fear of him. "What...you are not afraid of me?"

She growled and tried to kick him. He looked down and laughed. "Nice try, bitch. It's not going to work." Her eyes followed the blade and they closed as it was plunged into her chest. She roared in pain, but nothing came out. Blood flowed as he continued to stab her. Finally, after several thrusts she was still. The floor was flooded with her blood as he dropped her. He looked back as she laid motionless.

Her eye opened slowly as her tail moved beside her. She started to write something on the floor, hoping that someone will see and know what to do.

That morning Ray woke up and yawned. He looked around to see that she was gone. He got off the cot and walked toward the bathroom out of habit. He opened the door and stopped, eyes wide with horror and disbelief. He backed out and ran down the hall yelling for his boss. Eight stepped out and looked around groggily. Nine stepped from behind him fully awake. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't like how he's calling."

Ray stopped at the office door and it opened. The Auditor looked up at him and yawned. "What is it? I was asleep for the first time in months."

"It's Leri."

He looked at Ray and Ray saw fear in his eyes. "What happened?"

"She's...dead."

He rushed from the door and pulled at Ray's pant leg. "Let's go! Lead the way!"

They ran to the bathroom and Ray knelt beside her. He looked at The Auditor and trembled. The Auditor gulped and looked around. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know, Boss...I miss her already."

Nine came in and gasped, stepping back. "The hell happened?"

"She was killed last night...around 11 at night by the way it looks."

The Auditor knelt down as something in the blood was seen. Words. "Search and Destroy? Why would she write that?"

"That sounds familiar though. Doesn't it, Boss?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I said that...long ago. About others getting in my way of world domination."

Everyone looked at each other and their eyes widened even wider. "I thought he was dead?!"

"I saw him get shot in the temple! What's happening?"

The Auditor looked at her and shuddered, lowering his head. "No...I can't be freaking out. He's alive. She's dead. But not for long."

"But the machine only works once."

"I got another idea. Call Warden. Rex needs to know and help me."

"Rex? That's an old name, Boss. I haven't heard you call him that in a long time. What's your idea?"

"It's time for some splicing of DNA if you understand what I'm getting at."

"Who's going to do that?"

"Get Hank. He's our only hope right now in doing this. He has the gene that'll help her. Thus...will build the ultimate in Anti Killers. Audit's going to pay for what he's done. And by the CLAWS of his murdered."

They all looked at each other and Nine ran out with Ray behind him. The Auditor looked at her and grabbed her claw, not caring about the blood he's getting on his hand. "Hang in there, Leri. Help is coming."

~~To be continued~~


End file.
